SLG à l'Ecole des Sorciers
by MamanOurs
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les personnalités fantasmagoriques de Mathieu Sommet se retrouvaient dans un univers radicalement opposé au leur? Ainsi, voilà Mathieu, le geek, le patron, le hippie, le panda, le prof et la fille plongés dans le monde d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! Alors voilà ma première fic (soyez gentils * _grands yeux de cocker mouillés_ *). Pour cette première histoire, un crossover entre les personnages de SLG qui appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet et l'univers d'Harry Potter qui lui appartient à JK Rowling (et à tous ceux qui ont payé des droits). Bon, chapitre un. J'espère que vous aimerez! (Espoir...)

PS : Merci à 91Chantilly de m'avoir aidée à publier ce chapitre, cette fille est formidable, belle, d'une intelligence géniale, pleine de talents et elle a tenu à écrire elle-même cette dédicace.

* * *

Mathieu avait la gorge sèche. Ça y était, le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Il se tourna vers ses parents qui lui souriaient, un air fier gravé sur leur visage. La fumée dégagée par le train donnait une ambiance surréaliste à la scène. Le jeune garçon pensait d'ailleurs que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à lui qui était aussi... Anormal. À ces pensées, son regard se posa sur ses frères et sa sœur, eux aussi en âge désormais d'aller à la plus grande et prestigieuse école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières de la planète : Poudlard. Une chance inouïe pour ce jeune sorcier cachant un lourd secret. Une chance que lui avait donné Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Le regard de Mathieu se perdit dans la fumée du quai, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans auparavant.

Il y avait de cela trois ans donc, son père, un sorcier assez talentueux, connu pour ses expériences méritant réellement d'être qualifiées d'abracadabrantesques, avait réalisé son expérience la plus folle. Sur son fils unique. De huit ans. En réalité, son père avait voulu créer une potion de clonage, jusqu'alors totalement inédite. C'était un pari fou, risqué même. Aussi, ses cobayes habituels l'avaient laissé tomber et le sorcier s'était rabattu sur son fils qui jouait tranquillement dans le jardin. Par chance, ou malchance, la mère du petit s'était absentée. Le père en profita donc pour réaliser sa plus grande sorcellerie. Il réussit à convaincre l'enfant d'absorber une potion étrange, violette et nauséabonde, monnayant plusieurs patacitrouilles et autres sucreries à la clé. Au début, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu. Six clones exactement s'extirpèrent du corps de l'enfant, moment extrêmement éprouvant pour lui. Il s'écroula immédiatement après que le dernier clone l'ait traversé. Un moment de flottement passa avant que son père ne se mette à sauter partout en criant "Je suis un génie ! À moi l'ordre de Merlin !" Quant aux clones, ils semblaient tous aussi groggy que Mathieu. Puis soudain, le seul adulte s'arrêta de bondir tel un lapin survitaminé. Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux en les posant sur l'un des clones.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est une fille !

Et en effet, il y avait une fille parmi les clones. Après examen complet de chacun d'eux, le père de Mathieu se rendit compte avec horreur que loin d'avoir créé des clones, il avait créé des individus distincts avec une personnalité propre, et ne partageant avec Mathieu que son apparence. Le sorcier se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

\- Ta mère va me tuer !

Et en effet, sa femme lui hurla tellement dessus le soir en découvrant le pot-aux-roses qu'elle resta aphone pendant plus d'une semaine et que lui décida de se reconvertir dans l'horticulture magique. Tous les "clones" de Mathieu devinrent leurs enfants, passant d'un seul au nombre de sept, ce qui entraîna naturellement le déménagement de la famille Sommet, de la France vers l'Angleterre. Quand ils eurent onze ans, chacun des enfants Sommet reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard. Mais leurs parents préfèrent avertir le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, de la réelle nature de leurs enfants. À leur grande surprise, le professeur leur répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et que même ça l'enchantait d'avoir dans son école les premiers enfants à être nés d'une expérience de clonage ratée (ce qui lui valut d'être considéré comme un vieux fou par la mère et comme un grand homme par le père). Et le grand jour de la rentrée scolaire arriva finalement.

Toute la famille Sommet était là au grand complet, provoquant un chahut certain, sept enfants d'une même portée, ce n'était pas rien. Mathieu se mit à tousser brusquement, la fumée le faisant un peu suffoquer. Hippolyte lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos pour lui faire passer sa toux.

\- Du caaalme. T'es trop stressé, gros.

Mathieu, les larmes aux yeux, lui répondit en essayant de sourire.

\- Et toi pas assez, espèce de hippie.

Son frère sourit à ces mots. Chacun de ses clones ratés avait reçu un prénom par leurs parents, mais secrètement, ils s'étaient tous attribué des surnoms, assez atypiques pour que les sorciers ne puissent pas comprendre. En grognant, Patrick leur lança de loin:

\- Dépêchez-vous, bandes de couillons, si vous voulez pas que le train part sans vous.

Sa mère le gronda immédiatement pour son langage. Le jeune garçon fit la grimace lorsque sa mère le serra fort contre lui avant de le lâcher. Il se dépêcha de disparaître dans les entrailles du train pendant que ses frères et sœur faisaient des adieux plus respectueux à leurs parents. Leur mère sanglotait.

\- Pre... Prenez soin de vous, les uns les autres... Certains d'entre vous seront peut-être séparés mais ce... Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'entraider... On est une famille.

Tous les petits se regroupèrent autour d'elle, en un câlin maxi collectif. Leur père quant à lui souriait d'un air guilleret.

\- Les enfants, dès que vous serez répartis dans vos maisons, il faudra me donner les résultats ! Je suis impatient de voir aussi si vous avez des différences de niveaux, ce serait prodigieusement intéressant ! Ça m'aiderait beaucoup dans mes recher...

Sa voix mourut aux bords de ses lèvres en croisant le regard assassin de sa femme.

\- Hrrm... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave si vous êtes dans des maisons différentes ou si vous n'êtes pas au même niveau. Nous sommes déjà si fiers de vous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son épouse qui acquiesçait en souriant. Soudain, le sifflet du train retentit sur le quai.

\- Allez, montez tout de suite ou vous n'aurez pas de place !

Filice haussa ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Bah ! L'autre râleur est déjà à bord, il a dû trouver un compartiment.

Néanmoins, la fratrie Sommet finit par se détacher de ses parents avant de monter dans le train. Se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal parmi les autres élèves, les Sommet réussirent à retrouver Patrick, seul dans un compartiment en train de mater un magazine porno version sorcier. Il releva à peine la tête en voyant débarquer ses frères et sa sœur.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, tocards. Vous auriez fait quoi si j'étais pas parti devant ?

Filice lui répondit du tac-au-tac.

\- On aurait remercié le dieu qui aurait exaucé notre prière. Pervers ! rajouta-t-elle en louchant sur le magazine sur lequel se dandinait une sorcière en petite tenue et qui agitait la main.

Ils continuèrent tous les deux à s'insulter copieusement jusqu'à ce que le train se mette en marche. Le compartiment étant trop étroit pour les sept enfants, Filice finit par partir sous prétexte qu'elle allait étouffer avec que des mecs dans un espace aussi confiné, quand bien même il s'agissait de ses frères. Patrick finit également par partir, ne voulant pas qu'on l'associe dès la rentrée à une bande de tarés. Gilbert, le plus sensible de la fratrie, eut les yeux remplis de larmes en les voyant s'en aller.

\- Mais... pourquoi la fille et patron s'en vont ? Ils nous aiment plus ?

Prosper, assis à côté de lui, remonta ses lunettes sur le nez d'un air exaspéré pendant que Paul passa son bras autour des épaules de Gilbert.

\- Mon petit Gil, tu n'y es pas du tout ! C'est juste que ce compartiment est trop petit pour accueillir confortablement sept personnes. Donc, forcément, certains allaient devoir partir.

Gil eut un petit sourire timide, et regarda Prosper à côté de lui en quête d'assentiment. L'autre ne daigna même pas lever la tête du grimoire dans lequel il était plongé.

\- Oui oui. Écoute Panda. Maintenant, sois un gentil geek, retourne à tes stupides jouets moldus et tais toi.

À ces mots, le dit geek recommença à chouiner pendant que Paul et Mathieu lançaient un regard noir à leur frère. Mathieu fit un sourire à Gil.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le prof plaisante.

\- Je... Je vous embête... ?

\- Mais nooon. Sauf quand tu pleurniches pour un rien.

Le geek eut un hoquet de surprise avant de ravaler ses larmes et de sortir une des nombreuses consoles de son sac. Le silence commençait à se faire pesant, entre Prosper qui décollait pas de son grimoire, Gil qui explosait des aliens en poussant par moment des petits cris de victoire ou déconvenue, et Hippolyte qui était fasciné par une mouche sur la vitre. Mathieu et Paul se regardèrent.

\- Sinon, Mathieu, tu penses qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour moi ?

Paul lui lança cette phrase avec un sourire crispé. Mathieu comprit immédiatement à quoi l'autre faisait allusion.

\- Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire pour nous.

\- Pour vous, oui. Mais pour moi et ma... Condition... C'est pas aussi sûr.

Cette fois-ci, Mathieu tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir, faisant sursauter les trois autres.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu sais très bien que l'on a fait savoir à la direction que soit on allait tous à Poudlard soit aucun d'entre nous n'y allait. Alors arrête avec cette histoire, le sujet est clos.

Le silence qui était déjà pesant se fit alors écrasant. Mathieu rajouta plus doucement à son frère qui regardait fixement ses poings.

\- Allez, panda. On le sait que t'es une espèce en voie de disparition, pas la peine de nous le rabâcher à tout bout de champs.

Paul esquissa un sourire à ces mots, et toutes les personnes présentes échangèrent un regard de connivence.

\- Ma mouuuche ! cria soudain Hippolyte.

Les autres sursautèrent en l'entendant. Et en effet, la mouche que fixait Hippolyte depuis le début du voyage avait disparu. Et le garçon ouvrait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, la bouche béante. Mathieu se pinça l'arrête du nez en se répétant mentalement en boucle "Ce n'est pas sa faute, mais celle des produits de papa. Ce n'est pas sa faute, mais celle des produits de papa." Soudain, Mathieu fut pris d'un affreux doute.

\- Euh, le hippie ?

Hippolyte afficha un sourire béat.

\- Ouais, gros ?

\- Tu as pris combien de fois ta dose aujourd'hui ?

L'autre se mit à regarder ses mains, l'air concentré. Il replia un premier doigt. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Il releva la tête.

\- Euuuuh... Trois ?

Mathieu crut qu'il allait frapper Hippolyte à cet instant précis. Il haussa le ton.

\- Trois ?! Mais papa ! Papa t'a dit de n'en prendre qu'aux repas ! T'en as pris une en trop, pauvre demeuré !

Son frère se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Mais ma tête me faisait si maaaal... J'en avais besoin...

\- Nan, tu en avais envie ! Nuance ! Corrigea Matthieu, furibond.

Il se rencogna dans son siège en grognant. Ayant le plus d'années de vie et étant le plus raisonnable, il était considéré comme l'aîné. Ce qui était loin d'être une bénédiction avec six frères et sœur à surveiller sans cesse ! Six plaies seraient plus exact pour tout vous dire. Entre consoler Gil pour un oui ou pour un non, essayer de remonter le moral à Paul, ramasser les coups destinés à Filice qui l'ouvrait trop mais était intouchable en tant que fille, empêcher Hippolyte de s'enfoncer dans sa dépendance, montrer qu'il existe une vie par delà les livres à Prosper et enfin... Tout ce que faisait Patrick lui retombait invariablement dessus. Être l'aîné, ce n'était vraiment pas un cadeau dans cette famille.

\- Dis, dis, Mathieu !

\- Quoi, Gil ?

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- À comment réussir à te la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Gil se renfrogna et reprit sa console. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence sauf lorsque la dame qui vendait des confiseries passa et manqua de se faire agresser par le geek.

\- Ouuuaaaiiis ! Des chocogrenouilles !

Le cœur battant, Gil s'empressa de découvrir quelles cartes il avait gagné pour sa collection. Une petite moue déçue s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Félix Labeille en enchantement, Fulbert Latrouille en protection et Miranda Fauconnette pour Poudlard. Que des cartes de niveau trois, pas rare du tout. Même pas une carte d'argent. C'est naze !

Ce fut en tout et pour la seule distraction des frères durant le reste du voyage. Enfin, alors que le crépuscule tombait, le château de Poudlard fut finalement en vue. Le nez collé à la vitre, Mathieu, Gil et Paul s'extasiaient sur la magnifique bâtisse, si imposante qu'on la voyait à des kilomètres, du moins pour les non-Moldus. Un sentiment d'euphorie et d'excitation s'empara des trois frères, les deux autres étant fascinés soit par un livre soit par une libellule. Plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Poudlard. Les frères Sommet se dépêchèrent d'inspecter respectivement leur robe de sorcier qu'ils mettaient pour la première fois. Puis ils sortirent ensemble de leur compartiment et suivirent la masse noire des autres élèves qui s'extirpaient du train. Le quai de la gare était recouvert par les robes noires des élèves, on ne pouvait marcher que dans un seul sens à cause de la force du courant. Une grande masse sombre surplomba soudain les élèves, provoquant un mouvement paniqué chez les premières années.

\- Les premières années, par ici, allons, remuez-vous ! Tonna une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Timidement, les interpellés se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'être gigantesque tandis que le reste des élèves prenaient un autre chemin vers l'intérieur des terres. Gil souffla tout excité à Mathieu :

\- Un géant ! C'est un géant !

Prosper renifla dédaigneusement en l'entendant.

\- Idiot ! Les géants font plus de 20 mètres de haut. Lui, il n'en fait que 3. C'est un humain.

La mâchoire de Gil se décrocha et ses yeux s'agrandirent à la pensée que l'être qui se tenait devant eux était un être humain. Le soi-disant humain leur fit signe de se rapprocher encore.

\- C'est bon ? Tout le monde est là ? Bien ! Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des portes et des clés de Poudlard. Je suis chargé d'escorter les premières années jusqu'au château. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Hagrid commença à se retourner mais il s'arrêta.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qui est Paul Sommet ?

En tremblant, Paul leva la main.

\- Toi, tu suivras le professeur Rogue, il ne devrait pas tarder. Ordre du directeur.

Paul semblait pétrifié sur place, comme s'il allait avoir une attaque. Mathieu le regarda d'un air inquiet avant de lever brusquement la main.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur Hagrid !

\- Euh oui ?

\- Je peux rester avec mon frère ? Il fait des crises d'angoisse, je préfère pas le laisser seul.

Quelques élèves se mirent à ricaner en regardant Paul mais ce dernier regarda son aîné avec gratitude. Quant à Hagrid, il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- Dans ce cas... Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. J'espère que le professeur Rogue se montrera compréhensif. Bon très bien, on vous laisse. Les autres, suivez moi !

Mathieu et Paul regardèrent leurs frères et les élèves s'éloigner. Gil avait l'air terrifié à l'idée de rester avec juste Prosper et Hippolyte. Mathieu lui fit un petit signe d'encouragement de loin. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder le petit groupe s'éloigner quant une voix grinçante se fit entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut bande de gens! Et voilà, le chapitre 2 tant attendu (-Nan on s'en foutait. -Ah...) Je vais expliquer BEAUCOUP de choses sur le fonctionnement de ma fic. Donc, tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que non, les personnalités /frèressoeur de Mathieu ne portent pas les accessoires qui les ont rendu mythiques (adieu chapeau du hippie! Adieu lunettes de soleil du patron! Adieu casquette du geek!) Parce que je ne pense pas que ce genre de tenue soit toléré à Poudlard, je serais plutôt d'avis que McGonagall les renverrait chez eux..._**  
 ** _Deuxième chose, concernant le panda : je fais n'importe quoi du personnage, il est devenu ma chose MOUHAHA kof kof! Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas un panda en tant que tel, donc pas de kigurumi. Cependant il n'est pas un être humain "normal", c'est pour ça que je l'utilise de cette manière, sa "condition" reste assez rare (Je sens qu'on va me détester pour ces 2 raisons: "Aaah! Touche pas à mon panda, salope!" et "Heiiin? Je pige encore moins"), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera révélé bientôt. Je crois._**  
 ** _Enfin, l'histoire se déroule avant que Harry Potter n'aille à Poudlard et après que bébé HP ait collé une raclée au seigneur des ténèbres. Ça se passerait donc quand Harry a genre 3 ans._**  
 ** _Pour les puristes, j'ai vérifié les dates. Et je les emm*rde bien profond. Nan mais c'est trop compliqué si je respecte les dates, Mathieu a 8 ans de moins que Harry Potter _. Mais je tenais à avoir la team des professeurs de choc (damned je vais devoir m'occuper du professeur contre les forces du Mal aaargh!)_**  
 ** _Enfin bref, si y a encore des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les posez ! Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_**

 ** _Récapitulatif des noms:_**  
 ** _-Paul=Panda_**  
 ** _-Prosper=Prof_**  
 ** _-Patrick=Patron_**  
 ** _-Fille=Filice_**  
 ** _-Geek=Gilbert (Gil)_**  
 ** _-Hippie=d'Hippolyte_**

 ** _Les personnages de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet; l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et à toute personne ayant des droits dessus (on sait jamais...)_**

Chapitre 2:

-Je pensais devoir accompagner un seul élève auprès du directeur. Pas deux.  
Paul et Mathieu se retournèrent brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme grand et mince, au visage cireux, au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs et graisseux. Une lueur malveillante brillait au fond de ses pupilles noires, et il semblait attendre une explication. Mathieu mit quelques secondes avant de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.  
-Je... je voulais accompagner mon frère qui fait des crises d'angoisse quand il est seul...  
Paul hochait la tête, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard apeuré. Le professeur Rogue (puisqu'il semblait que ce soit lui) renifla dédaigneusement en les jaugeant tous les deux. Son regard se chargea encore plus de mépris en s'attardant sur Paul.  
-Tsss! Et en plus d'être... ce que vous êtes, vous êtes un fardeau pour les autres. Affligeant.  
Un long silence suivit pendant lequel ni Mathieu ni son frère n' osèrent relever l'insulte. Le professeur Rogue finit par lâcher au bout de quelques minutes:  
-Heureusement pour vous que l'année ne soit pas encore officiellement commencée sinon je peux vous garantir que vous auriez une retenue pour une telle extravagance. Maintenant suivez-moi, sinon cela n'aura servi à rien de venir vous chercher en amont.  
Il se retourna brusquement en faisant claquer sa cape noire et marcha d'un pas vif vers la forêt. Les deux frères dûrent courir pour le rattraper, et ce fut essoufflés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un fiacre sans chevaux. Rogue était déjà à l'intérieur, s'impatientant d'un air pincé.  
-Dépêchez-vous allons! Je vous aurez cru plus sportif, le plein air aurait dû vous donner des forces.  
Mathieu vit Paul serrer les poings sans dire un mot. Rogue était parfaitement au courant pour son frère et ne manquait pas de le lui faire ressentir. Ils rejoignirent le professeur dans le fiacre qui s'ébranla avant de filer à toute vitesse dans la forêt, prenant des virages serrés. Rogue semblait tout à son aise, et le spectacle des deux frères qui peinaient à s'accrocher le ravissait visiblement au plus haut point. Mathieu eut la très mauvaise idée de regarder par dessus la portière et sentit un haut le cœur monter lorsqu'ils passèrent sur une grosse pierre. Enfin, ils finirent par atteindre le château alors que d'autres fiacres arrivaient également à allure plus modérée, transportant les autres élèves que les premières années avaient vu s'en aller dans la forêt. De toute évidence, le fiacre de Rogue devait être ensorcelé pour être plus rapide que les autres. Ce dernier lança d'ailleurs sèchement :  
-Bougez vous, Sommet et Sommet! Je croyais vous avoir dit que le directeur vous attendait.  
Sans se faire prier davantage, Mathieu et Paul mirent pied à terre non sans un certain soulagement. Sans ménagement, Rogue les poussa et s'avança vers la lourde porte en chêne qui donnait accès au château, encore une fois sans vérifier qu'il était suivi. Paul souffla à son frère :  
-C'est ça la tolérance de Poudlard? Merci bien, j'aurais mieux fait de rester avec papa et maman.  
L'autre lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.  
-Allons, dis pas ça. On est juste tombé sur le pire de tous, j'en suis sûr. Le professeur Dumbledore doit être très différent, t'inquiète pas.  
Sans conviction, Paul hocha la tête. Une voix glacée les tira de leur conciliabule.  
-Je vous dérange peut-être?  
Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas, Rogue avait dû revenir sur ses pas et les contemplait, la narine frémissante de colère. Penaud, Paul voulut s'expliquer.  
-Vous, taisez-vous! Cette fois-ci suivez-moi pour de bon avant que je ne perde patience. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense hall d'entrée, avec un gigantesque escalier en marbre blanc dominant la pièce. Rogue se tourna vers Mathieu.  
-Vous, vous restez là. Ne bougez pas, ne touchez à rien, tenez vous tranquille. J'accompagne votre frère.  
Surpris, Mathieu tenta de protester mais un seul regard de Rogue suffit à lui faire renoncer à toute tentative de bravoure inutile. Il se contenta de faire un petit signe à son frère qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Mathieu les regarda disparaître derrière l'escalier de marbre. Puis il se mit à contempler ses mains avant de secouer la tête en pensant qu'Hippolyte déteignait sur lui. Les élèves passèrent devant lui en le regardant d'un air curieux, devinant sans mal qu'il était un première année à cause de sa petite taille. Mathieu se sentit rougir, gêné. Une fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une salle encore plus grande que le hall, les premières années finirent par arriver, Hagrid à leur tête. Une sorcière au chignon stricte et à la robe d'émeraude surgit de nulle part et fit signe au garde-chasse qu'elle prenait la relève. Elle dût se sentir observer car elle fit volte-face et aperçut Mathieu.

-Vous, là. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous devriez être avec ce groupe.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que… j'accompagnais mon frère que le professeur Dumbledore voulait voir…

La sorcière haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec encore plus d'attention.

-Ah oui. Maintenant, venez ici immédiatement au lieu de restez planté là.

Mathieu, penaud, s'exécuta et rejoignit le groupe des premières qui le dévisageait d'un air hilare. Il finit par retrouver Prosper, Gil, Hippolyte et Filice qui les avait retrouvés apparemment. Cette dernière lui chuchota :

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai essayé de demandé aux trois zigotos mais ils étaient pas fichus de répondre correctement.

-Je ne le sais même pas. Je crois que c'est à cause du fait qu'il soit un… tu sais, un « panda ».

Filice hocha la tête, comprenant où son frère voulait en venir. Ce fut à ce moment que Mathieu se rendit compte qu'une flaque d'eau se formait à ses pieds, et venait de Gil plus précisément. Ce dernier grelottait, le bas de sa robe de sorcier était trempait et ne parlons même pas de ses chaussures.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué comme idiotie ?

L'autre lui répondit en éternuant.

-Je… Atchoum ! Snif… J'ai trébuché en sortant des barques et…Atchoum ! Je suis tombé sur les fesses dans l'eau… Snif !

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment on pouvait être aussi maladroit puis il finit par tilter sur ce qu'avait dit son frère.

-Des barques ? Vous voulez dire… que vous avez traversé le lac ?

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête affirmativement, et Mathieu regretta un peu d'avoir accompagné Paul, lui aussi après tout aurait bien aimé traverser le lac de Poudlard en pleine nuit. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, son frère était plus important qu'une balade au clair de lune sur un lac. Le groupe commençait à s'impatienter, les élèves murmuraient, se demandant pourquoi ils restaient là. La sorcière dût réclamer le silence, mais il y avait tant d'autorité dans sa voix que depuis, les premières années se taisaient. Puis ils entendirent un claquement de porte derrière l'escalier et ils virent Paul arriver, tout essoufflé. Ce dernier se dépêcha de les rejoindre sous l'œil attentif de la sorcière. Il se mit à côté de Mathieu, intrigué.

-Alors ?

-Plus tard, lui répondit son frère sans le regarder.

La sorcière au chignon hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais pouvoir me présenter. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, vice-directrice de Poudlard, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez rejoindre d'ici quelques instants les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle, et serez répartis dans vos maisons qui ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous devrez considérer votre maison comme une seconde famille, vos succès rapporteront des points et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison ayant le plus de point remportera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Sur ce, suivez-moi.

McGonagall se retourna brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte où s'étaient engouffrés les autres élèves précédemment. Les premières années mirent quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'ils devaient la suivre. En se bousculant, le petit groupe se mit en marche sous la houlette de McGonagall et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Émerveillés, les nouveaux arrivants ouvrirent de grands yeux, la plupart fixée sur le plafond magique donnant l'illusion d'une nuit d'été. Gil manqua de trébucher sur Mathieu qui furieux lui donna un coup de coude en lui conseillant de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Quatre tables occupaient toute la longueur de la salle et où étaient assis les autres élèves. En bout de salle trônait la table réservée aux professeurs et Mathieu réussit en se tordant le coup à apercevoir Dumbledore. Le grand sorcier à la longue barbe blanche regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune les nouveaux élèves arriver, d'un air bienveillant. Après avoir remonté l'allée centrale, McGonagall fit signe aux premières années de s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs. Les élèves finirent par baisser les yeux du plafond et découvrirent un vieux chapeau de sorcier tout rapiécé posé sur un tabouret devant eux. Ils eurent un mouvement de surprise en voyant une bouche se former dans les plis du chapeau et se mettre à chanter :

 _Oyez, oyez nouveaux arrivants  
Venez écouter le Choixpeau chantant  
Je suis peut-être bien laid  
Mais c'est moi qu'écoutent les sorciers  
Lorsqu'à Poudlard vous arrivez  
Autour de moi vous vous rassemblez  
Car c'est moi qu'ont choisi sagement  
Parmi les sorciers les quatre plus grands  
Ainsi je vous réparti  
Et désigne la maison choisie  
Que ce soit chez Gryffondor  
Si vous êtes braves et forts  
Ou bien chez Poufsouffle, la bonne  
C'est pas chez elle qu'on ronchonne  
Si votre esprit est avisé et la réflexion votre domaine,  
Vous serez chez Serdaigle qui des savants est la reine  
Cependant si vous êtes plus roublard qu'un renard,  
Vous filerez direct chez le malin Serpentard  
Ainsi s'achève la présentation  
Des quatre grandes maisons  
Qui font la fierté de Poudlard  
Chez qui on est pas des trouillards!_

Le Choixpeau après cette chanson retourna dans son mutisme pendant que McGonagall déroulait un long parchemin. Elle commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique, les coiffait du Choixpeau qui finissait par les répartir dans les maisons, à chaque fois sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Enfin ce fut le tour des Sommet, tour qui s'annonçait très long vu qu'ils étaient sept. McGonagall fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en s'en apercevant.  
-Sommet Filice!  
Les cinq frères regardèrent leur sœur s'avancer d'un air déterminé vers le Choixpeau. Filice s'assit sur le tabouret, le cœur battant. Le Choixpeau lui murmurait à l'oreille une proposition. En l'entendant, elle se sentit soulagée d'aller dans la maison de son choix quand une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle répondit alors au Choixpeau qui, mécontent de voir son choix contesté, commença à protester mais finit par crier haut et fort :  
-Poufsouffle!  
Mathieu faillit s'étrangler en entendant le résultat. Comment Filice pouvait-elle aller à Poufsouffle? Elle aurait été sans fois mieux à Gryffondor, elle-même le répétait souvent à la maison. Alors pourquoi ? Filice vit son aîné en train de faire une tête perplexe et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil pour le rassurer avant de se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffle qui l'applaudissaient. Gil tira la manche de Mathieu.  
-Mais... ils se sont trompés pour la fille. Elle est pas dans la bonne maison...  
Avant que Mathieu ne puisse lui répondre, McGonagall appelait le geek. Ce dernier ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'on parlait de lui et Paul dût le pousser vers l'estrade pour qu'il comprenne. Les genoux tremblants, Gil manqua de trébucher sur le tabouret mais se rajusta avant d'embrasser le sol. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et Gil dût étouffer un petit cri en entendant une voix dans sa tête. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent durer une éternité, le couvre-chef magique cracha:  
-Serdaigle!  
Paul et Mathieu se regardèrent. Cette répartition était de plus en plus étrange. Allons bon, depuis quand le geek avait-il un cerveau? Prosper les vit en train de se poser plein de questions et leur souffla:  
-C'est très simple, voyons. Gil, geek de son état, passe son temps sur ses consoles. Si ces jeux l'aboutissent un peu pour tout ce qui touche à la vie quotidienne, ils lui ont en revanche permis de développer un grand sens de la stratégie. Ça explique tout.  
Les deux autres n'eurent pas l'air très convaincu mais ils se rendirent soudain compte qu'Hippolyte avait déjà été appelé, le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et un air hagard comme à son habitude, pas le moins du monde surpris par la voix dans sa tête.  
-Poufsouffle! finit par crier le Choixpeau.  
Puis ce fut au tour de Mathieu. Paul lui fit une petite tape fraternelle sur l'épaule en guise d'encouragement. Mathieu s'avança vers l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret pendant que McGonagall le coiffait du couvre-chef. Un long silence s'installa, signe de la réflexion intense du Choixpeau. Il finit par se décider et Mathieu approuva vivement le choix.  
-Gryffondor!  
Tout content, le jeune garçon se releva et se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait. Il s'assit à côté d'un troisième année aux longs cheveux roux et qui lui souriait d'un air franc.  
Mathieu sortit un peu de sa bulle de bonheur en entendant le nom de son frère Patrick. Il n'avait pas réussit à l'apercevoir plus tôt, s'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas rejoint le reste de la fratrie. Son frère s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit en toisant la salle de son regard froid. Mais à peine le Choixpeau lui eut-il effleuré le crâne qu'il scanda:  
-Serpentard!  
L'air satisfait, il se leva et partit rejoindre la table à l'opposé de celle de Gryffondor. Puis ce fut le tour de Paul. A la grande joie de Mathieu, ce dernier fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Les yeux pétillants de joie, son jeune frère le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.  
-Bravo panda! Tu vois que tu es brave tout compte fait.  
-Je n'en reviens pas! Je pensais aller à Poufsouffle moi. Mais Gryffondor... c'est le rêve.  
Mathieu hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravi d'avoir son frère avec lui. Quand ils arrêtèrent leur conversation, Prosper avait été sans grande surprise envoyé à Serdaigle, rejoignant ainsi Gil. Paul souffla à son frère.  
-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi, que Filice soit pas avec nous?  
-J'ai mon idée sur la question, mais elle nous dira ça ce s... plus tard, se reprit Mathieu en s'apercevant qu'on les écoutait. Puis la répartition prit fin en envoyant le dernier élève, un garçon trapu aux cheveux roux rejoindre les rangs des Gryffondor. Visiblement, lui aussi était plus que ravi d'être dans cette maison. Puis Dumbledore se leva et sourit aux élèves.  
-Une nouvelle année commence. J'espère que vos crânes vides se rempliront bien cette année encore. Mais avant de commencer le festin, je vous rappelle que la forêt est strictement interdite à tous les élèves, sauf si vous avez quelques membres en trop. Sur ce, bon appétit!  
Le festin put enfin commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens ! Alors tout d'abord : pardonjesuisdésoléepardonjesuisdésolée… J'ai fait un très gros break, je pensais pas qu'il serait si long. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, qui sert un peu de transition. J'essayerai à l'avenir de me tenir à un rythme régulier, surtout pour les nouveaux abonnés, je suis trop contente (JOIE. BONHEUR. EMOTIONS.) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir )**

 **Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, tout ce qui relève de l'univers d' Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling & co. **

SERDAIGLE.  
Gil regardait d'un air envieux Mathieu et Paul qui semblaient bien s'amuser à Gryffondor. Un bruit de déglution peu ragoutant à côté lui rappela la présence de Prosper. Ce dernier avait réussi, on ne sait comment, à apporter un livre et le dévorait, en aspirant tant bien que mal sa soupe d'origine non-identifiée. Il finit par lever la tête en sentant le regard de son cadet.  
-Oui?  
-Hein? Euh... non rien.  
Prosper haussa un sourcil dubitatif, et soupira.  
-Crache le morceau, le geek.  
-Bon. Et bien, ça me fait tout bizarre qu'on soit tous séparé. On est tous dispersé dans les quatre maisons. Le patron est carrément tout seul...  
-Quoi, t'aurais préféré te retrouver tout seul avec lui?  
Manquant de s'étouffer avec un morceau de tourte, Gil fut pris d'une quinte de toux.  
-Ça va pas bien la tête?! Tu sais bien que je suis le seul à pas pouvoir... enfin je veux dire... Je sais pas le gérer comme vous tous...  
Prosper le regarda attentivement, refermant son livre sur les champignons marins aux propriétés magiques du Japon. Il y eut un léger silence entre les deux frères. Puis après avoir choisi soigneusement ses mots, Prosper reprit.  
-C'est un psychopathe. Tu es une victime. C'est le destin.  
Sur ces sages paroles, il replongea derechef dans son ouvrage, se faisant la réflexion que l'année risquait d'être très longue à ce rythme là.  
À son plus grand agacement, il fut de nouveau tiré de son livre, les trois jeunes sorcières en face d'eux ayant décidé de leur faire la conversation.  
-Alors? Vous venez d'où vous deux? fit la première, une brune à la peau claire au sourire engageant.  
Gil eut un sourire timide et donna un léger coup de pied à son frère pour qu'il arrête de se passionner pour le pichet de jus de citrouille.  
-Euh... mon frère et moi on vient de France et...  
-Nooon! Pas possible! le coupa la numéro 2, une fille joufflue portant un chaîne d'argent avec un pendentif en forme de lapin qui essayait désespérément de se décrocher du dit collier.  
-Ben si.  
-Je veux dire, c'est génial! Vous avez des parents avec la double nationalité, c'est ça? Oooh comme j'aimerais allé à Paris... tant de trucs à voir.  
Son amie brune haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.  
-Tu trouves? Au niveau sorcellerie, on a rien à leur envier. Après tout, c'est bien connu que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie et pas BeauxBâtons...  
-Mais noooon! interrompit une nouvelle fois son amie. Je te parle "shopping"! Mode, les grands magasins, les monuments, Montmartre, et tout!  
Gloussant, la brune tira gentiment une des boucles blondes de son amie.  
-J'oublie tout le temps que tu es une née-Moldue. Tu penses pas aux mêmes choses que moi de prime abord.  
L'autre lui tira la langue. Gil était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps, Prosper quant à lui avait mis moins de cinq secondes avant de détourner le regard en murmurant "Pathétique..." La troisième fille, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, eût un petit rire avant de sermonner gentiment ses amies.  
-Les filles, un peu de tenue, voyons!  
Se tournant vers Gil, elle lui sourit en ayant un peu l'air de s'excuser.  
-Faîtes pas attention, elles aiment bien se chamailler pour un rien.  
Elle avait d'impressionnants cheveux d'un roux profond, presque rouge et des yeux gris perçants mais amicaux. Gil lui rendit son sourire timidement.  
-Oh tu sais, on a l'habitude. On est sept frères et sœur.  
Le regard de la fille s'éclaira.  
-Ah oui! Tu fais parti de la tribu Sommet, c'est ça?  
Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Gil était ravi qu'elle se souvienne de son nom de famille.  
-Oui c'est ça. Moi c'est Gil. Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler le geek si tu veux.  
La fille pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Gil continua.  
-Et lui, c'est mon frère, Prosper. Mais nous on l'appelle...  
Gil fut brusquement coupé dans sa phrase, Prosper lui écrasant le pied.  
-Je peux me présenter seul, merci. Et je te prie de ne pas donner de données personnelles sur moi, sauf si je t'y ais invité au préalable. Compris?  
Son frère hocha la tête, se frottant le pied d'un air penaud. La fille en face réprima un gloussement.  
-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous les deux. Je m'appelle Karen. La grande brune à côté de moi, c'est Lexi. Et la petite blonde excitée, c'est Pénélope, mais elle préfère...  
-Penny! Appelez-moi Penny! coupa de nouveau la blonde, déclenchant des rires chez ses amies.  
Gil eut un sourire ingénu et se joignit de bon cœur aux rires tandis que Prosper se creusait la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, en vain. Lexi, un air mutin sur le visage, lui arracha soudainement son grimoire.  
-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'ignorer les gens!  
Indigné, le jeune sorcier tenta de récupérer son bien, sans succès. La brune secoua la tête d'un air hautain en voyant le titre.  
-Tsss! Ça m'a l'air aussi fascinant que du Celestina Moldubec...  
Penny gloussa également alors que Prosper serrait les poings, furieux. Quant à Gil et Karen, ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir trop quoi faire.  
\- Rends-moi ça immédiatement! C'est à moi.  
Lexi finit par le lui jeter sur la table dédaigneusement.  
-T'es pas marrant toi.  
Prosper récupéra avidement l'ouvrage et le serra contre sa poitrine, le regard peu amène. Gil leva les bras pour calmer le jeu.  
-Du calme, elle pensait sûrement pas à mal...  
-Merci. J'apprécie ton soutien, fit son frère amèrement. Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin d'une nounou, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...  
Il se leva et alla s'asseoir plus loin en bout de table, là où la population féminine était drastiquement basse, à son ravissement.  
Gil secoua la tête, penaud. Karen posa sa main sur la sienne gentiment.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas rester fâché très longtemps.  
-On voit que tu le connais pas, répondit l'autre, démoralisé. Un jour, la fi... Euh, Filice, je veux dire, avait cassé sans faire exprès son matériel d'astronomie. Ça a été épouvantable entre eux pendant des mois.  
Dans un premier temps, Karen ne sut pas quoi dire. Puis elle reprit.  
-Mais ça s'est arrangé au final? Non?  
-Oh oui. Maintenant, ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. Y a du progrès.  
Pendant quelques instants, la jeune fille crut qu'il se moquait d'elle mais un regard sincère et innocent lui prouva le contraire. Comprenant que le cas était plus complexe qu'au premier abord, elle lui tendit un grand saladier.  
-Un peu de porridge?

POUFSOUFFLE  
Filice regardait Hippolyte d'un air inquiet. Cela allait maintenant faire 12 minutes et 35 secondes qu'il fixait sa cuillère, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle finit par lui effleurer l'épaule.  
-Euh tout va bien, hipp...  
-Chhhhut!lui répondit l'autre. J'ai pas envie de perdre!  
Interloquée, Filice resta silencieuse un instant. Puis reprit.  
-Perdre quoi?  
-Ben celui qui baisse les yeux en premier à perdu!  
La jeune fille comprit alors que son frère faisait un concours de regard avec son reflet dans la cuillère.  
-Mais qu'il est con! Non mais je vous jure...  
D'un geste implacable, elle prit la main d'Hippolyte qui tenait la cuillère et le força à la plonger dans sa soupe.  
-Nooon! J'ai perdu! s'exclama le garçon en faisant de grands gestes.  
Un coup de coude bien placé lui coupa le souffle. La larme à l'œil, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais sa sœur lui fourra une pilule dans la bouche et lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.  
-C'est l'heure. Maintenant, avale. Tout de suite.  
Sa voix était sans appel. Docilement, Hippolyte but à petites gorgées sous l'œil vigilant de Filice. Une fois sûre qu'il avait avalé le comprimé, elle se détendit.  
-Tu sais que tu fais des trucs vachement bizarres des fois? Même pour un sorcier.  
-Ah bon? C'est normal pour moi, gross...  
Un regard assassin lui cloua le bec. Filice ne supportait pas qu'il l'appelle "grosse". Lui pourtant que c'était un chouette surnom. Et puis, il appelait tout le monde "gros" ou "grosse". Il comprenait pas sa sœur.  
Cette dernière croisa le regard d'un autre première année qui les fixait, l'air hébété.  
-Fais pas attention. Mon frère est... disons qu'il a des problèmes mentaux et qu'il a besoin de médicaments. Rien de bien méchant.  
L'élève finit par hocher lentement la tête, la bouche toujours béante. Filice soupira et finit par se dire que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient des attardés. Son frère interrompit le cours de ses pensées.  
-Dis...  
-Hmm? Quoi?  
-Tu n'es pas un peu déçue?  
-De quoi?  
-Ben... d'être avec moi à Poufsouffle.  
Filice le regarda attentivement. Comme toujours, Hippolyte arrivait à voir des choses qui semblaient invisibles de prime abord. Mais il ne le faisait que très rarement, trop souvent abruti soit par son problème soit par les médicaments. Filice poussa un léger soupir avant de sourire.  
-Pas vraiment. Je suis contente de ne pas être seule, ou de ne pas être avec Patrick en tout cas. Et puis, au moins tu sais que je rapporterai plein de points à Poufsouffle. Soit dit en passant, ils en ont bien besoin!  
Hippolyte éclata d'un rire innocent qui élargit le sourire de Filice. Une vague de nostalgie la submergea, bien qu'elle n'ait qu' onze ans.

C'était il y a deux ans. Un an avait passé depuis que la famille Sommet s'était vue agrandie de six nouveaux membres. Le père de ces chérubins, bien que formellement interdit par sa femme de recommencer ses "âneries" sur leurs enfants, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa créativité. Et ce sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et s'étant reconverti en tant qu'herboriste, il était bien naturel qu'il exerçât ses talents sur ses plantes. Un jour, alors qu'il venait d'extraire la sève d'un arbre qui avait subi de multiples transformations "prometteuses", le sorcier sortit de sa serre pour prendre le thé. Or, au même moment, les sept enfants jouaient eux-mêmes à l'heure du thé. Chacun devait trouver de quoi se "fabriquer" une tasse de thé avec ce qu'il trouvait. Filice alla directement dans la cuisine, se préparant un vrai thé. Mathieu et Paul se rabattirent sur de l'eau croupie. Prosper refusa le jeu, trop inférieur à son intellect. Patrick lui trouva la parade en "empruntant" le caméscope moldu de leur mère, pour filmer les réactions qui pourraient survenir. Quant à Gilbert, il trouva judicieux de traire le chien, le dit chien étant un mâle ayant à cet instant une forte envie d'uriner. Hippolyte était le seul ne sachant pas quoi prendre. Il voulait quelque chose d'original et qui avait l'air bon. En quête d'une inspiration, le garçon passa près des serres de son père et s'aperçut qu'une d'entre elles n'était pas fermée à clé. La curiosité fut trop forte et il pénétra dans le lieu interdit. Il fut dans un premier temps émerveillé par toutes les plantes de toutes formes, de toutes tailles, plus bariolées les unes que les autres. Puis son regard tomba sur un petit récipient dans lequel se trouvait un liquide blanc aux reflets dorés. Ce qui arriva ensuite était prévisible : Hippolyte but le breuvage qu'il trouva divin. Tout content, il courut dans le jardin retrouver ses frères et sœur mais fut pris soudain de nausées, de tremblements qui le firent tomber par terre. Mathieu et Filice coururent prévenir leur père pendant que Prosper, voyant là un moyen de mettre en pratique ses connaissances en médecine, se mit à l'ausculter en posant des questions très profondes et professionnelles ("Est-ce que tu sens ton petit orteil? Tu as mal quand je te pince le téton?") Quant à Patrick, il ne trouva rien de plus spirituel que de filmer la scène ("Vas-y! Ouais c'est ça! Vomis un peu, ce sera parfait! Ouais c'est vrai, l'écume, c'est pas mal aussi!") Sur ce, le père arriva en catastrophe et comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé en voyant les débris du récipient. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, le pauvre homme comprit que sa femme allait l'étriper et il se mit à gémir en se tenant la tête douloureusement. Puis il se souvint d'Hippolyte et l'emmena en urgences dans sa serre/laboratoire dont il ferma la porte. Nul ne sut ce qu'il y fit exactement. Entre temps, sa femme était rentrée et avait vu la vidéo que Patrick avait prise ("Regarde maman! On s'amuse bien, hein?") Écumant littéralement de rage, elle avait pris une batte de baseball et avait commencé à démolir toutes les plantes des serres de son mari. Puis Hippolyte et le père sortirent de la dernière serre, le garçon avec le regard dans le vague en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière. Son père prit sa femme un peu à part et lui "C'était ça ou il mourrait. On a pas le choix, il devra prendre des médicaments toute sa vie ou ça ira très mal." Depuis ce jour, Hippolyte était un peu bizarre, avec des sautes d'humeur, des trous de mémoire, et des fixations pour le moins originales. Mais il était vivant et c'était le plus important.

Filice eut une petite larme à l'œil en repensant à cette journée. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Hippolyte ne pourrait jamais être seul, pas si ses proches voulaient le voir sourire, rire, être avec eux. Et cette pensée effaça les regrets qu'avaient eus Filice en refusant le choix du Choixpeau.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut les cocos ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (-Si c'était le cas, ils seraient pas en train de te lire…-Mais euh !)**_

 _ **Enfin bref, pendant les vacances je publierai plus souvent et je pense poster entre trois et quatre chapitres. Je suis très contente, il y a de nouveaux abonnés, ça me fait trop plaisir de partager les délires de mon cerveau malade avec vous (-Normal, ils sont aussi malades que toi. -Toi, la ferme ! –Quelle répartie…)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un com, ça fait toujours très plaisir et je peux savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Vous le savez toujours pas ? Bon. « L'univers d'HP… blah blah… JK Rowling… blah… Personnages… de Mathieu Sommet… »**_

 _ **PS : Toute ressemblance entre l'histoire racontée par le Patron et la famille d'Apu dans les Simpsons ne serait qu'une coïncidence malencontreuse (je m'en suis rendue compte après)**_

SERPENTARD

Le Patron jaugea du regard les élèves de sa table. Plusieurs fils à papa, des mines patibulaires ou bien sournoises, bref tout le gratin était réuni à cette table. Le Patron avisa un grand garçon maigre, à l'air effilé comme un couteau. Lui aussi était en première année mais quelque chose de puissant se dégageait de lui. S'asseyant à côté de lui, le Patron poussa au passage un deuxième année minuscule qui voulut protester mais se ravisa, le Patron faisant une bonne tête de plus que lui. Un sourire mince fendit les lèvres de l'autre garçon qui lui demanda:

-J'aime bien ton style. C'est quoi ton nom?

Le Patron grimaça.

-Patrick Sommet. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle "Patron" si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un rire grêle secoua son interlocuteur.

-Je peux comprendre. Moi, c'est Alfrid Grima. Mais moi aussi je préfère qu'on m'appelle "Langue-de-serpent".

-Joli. C'est toi qui t'es trouvé ce surnom?

-Non. Mes cousins. Ils pensaient faire une blague. Maintenant ils pissent dans leur froc devant moi.

Le Patron poussa un rire sonore. De toute évidence, les deux garçons étaient faits pour se trouver. Empoignant une cuisse de dinde recouverte de sauce, le Patron commença le festin en discutant avec son nouvel "ami".

-T'es de quelle affiliation, Langue-de-serpent?

-Sang-pur. Ma mère est une Malfoy.

La fierté paraissait dégouliner de toutes les pores de sa peau. Le regard envieux, le Patron soupira. Devant son silence, l'autre s'inquièta.

-Quoi? Me dis pas que t'es un sang-de-bourbe...

-Certainement pas! Ça va pas la tête? Nan je suis sang-mêlé. Mais être sang-pur, y a que ça de vrai...

Langue-de-serpent posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et se rengorgea.

-Allons! Si tu es ici, à Serpentard, c'est que tu en es digne. Tu dois vraiment être exceptionnel pour que le Choixpeau t'ai laissé venir. Ça doit vouloir dire que tu compenses ton sang moldu par ta force d'esprit.

Le regard de Langue-de-serpent s'était fait presque admiratif. Bouche bée, l'autre finit par sourire.

-Ah ouais putain! Je voyais pas les choses comme ça... T'es un génie! Je crois qu'on va bien se marrer cette année.

Le grand maigre acquiesa, un air tout aussi sournois sur le visage. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-J'y pense. T'es pas le seul Sommet que j'ai entendu à être appelé. Vous êtes combien?

Prenant un air douloureux, le Patron continua lentement de mastiquer sa dinde, faisant durer l'attente de son camarade qui était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Enfin, après s'être essuyé tranquillement la bouche, le garçon se décida à répondre.

-On est 7.

-7?! Wow c'est énorme! Et de la même année en plus.

Le Patron lui sortit le mensonge mit au point depuis plusieurs années, et qu'ils devaient tous respecter. Même pour des sorciers, dire que l'on était le résultat d'une expérience ratée ne faisait pas vraiment bon genre, surtout parmi certains sorciers de sang-pur pour qui la pureté du sang primait sur absolument tout. Autant dire que le sang d'un clone n'était pas forcément des plus purs.

-C'est très simple. On a un frère aîné né en début d'année, c'est Mathieu, l'un des deux tarés à Gryffondor. Nos parents ont tellement apprécié l'expérience qu'ils ont voulu la retenter. Sauf que mon père voulait beaucoup d'enfants. Donc il a un peu aidé... magiquement ma mère. Et le jour de l'accouchement, on était six.

-Dément! J'aurais trop aimé avoir des frères de cette manière.

-T'emballe pas trop vite! Tu vois bien que je suis le seul à Serpentard... Mes bons à rien de frères et sœur méritent pas d'être connus si tu veux mon avis.

-Ah ouais t'as raison... Ceux de Serdaigle sont tout de même mieux de manière générale que ces raclures de Gryffondor ou ces nazes de Poufsouffle.

-Pas faux! D'ailleurs cette petite rouquine à Serdaigle est vraiment mignonne...

-Ha ha! T'es déjà en train de repérer les filles. T'es un as!

-Bah! Je suis toujours rapide, surtout pour ça, tu peux me croire... sa copine brune aussi est pas mal. J'aviserai plus tard, j'ai tout le temps devant moi...

Son ami hocha la tête en étouffant un rire.  
Une fois toutes les assiettes d'or vides et les panses bien remplies, le directeur se leva et regarda les élèves en souriant.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je vous invite à suivre les préfets de vos maisons respectives qui vous mèneront jusqu'à votre dortoir. Une longue journée vous attend demain, aussi allez prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Avec le reste du groupe enseignant, il sortit par une porte sur le côté. Le Patron se tourna vers son acolyte.

-Tu sais qui c'est, notre préfet?

-Ouais c'est le cinquième année bas, le blond avec le nez pointu. Il s'appelle MacHook

Le Patron hocha la tête et poussa un long baillement.

-Ouais je crois que je vais suivre le conseil du vieux timbré... Je suis crevé.

À la suite des autres premières années, les deux nouveaux amis s'engouffrèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, mais contrairement aux autres maisons, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblaient être les caves du château. Langue-de-serpent chuchota au patron, très excité.

-On est dans les cachots! Tu te rends compte? Mon père m'en avait parlé, mais c'est vraiment trop la classe d'y aller en vrai!

L'autre hocha la tête, visiblement aussi ravi que le premier. Et en effet, c'était bien des cachots qu'ils traversèrent pour arriver jusqu'à un cul-de-sac, devant un mur de pierres lisse. En plissant les yeux, le Patron se rendit compte qu'il y avait un minuscule serpent gravé au centre du mur. Le préfet se dirigea droit dessus et prononça très distinctement :

-Pur par le sang est pur par l'esprit!

Par enchantement, le mur s'effaça, dévoilant l'entrée du foyer des Serpentards.

GRYFFONDOR

Mathieu s'effondra lourdement sur son lit. Mmm... rien ne valait un bon matelas et des draps frais! Paul le regarda d'un air amusé avant d'ouvrir sa valise. Il extirpa tant bien que mal son pyjama, coincé sous ses manuels scolaires. L'autre première année qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt en faisait de même. Paul le dévisagea avec curiosité : un nez en trompette, des yeux verts rieurs, des joues pleines couvertes de tâches de rousseur et un fouillis de cheveux roux perchés au sommet de son crâne. L'autre dût sentir le regard insistant du Panda car il releva la tête et sourit.

-Moi, c'est Charlie, Charlie Weasley.

-Enchanté, je suis Paul Sommet. Et la loque que tu vois sur le lit, c'est mon frère, Mathieu.

Un grognement étouffé leur parvint alors de dessous les couvertures.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la loque?

Charlie éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. Il serra vigoureusement la main que lui tendait Paul.

-J'ai l'habitude des frères et sœur. La plus petite chez nous a deux ans. Et on est sept enfants. Moi je suis le cadet et mon frère aîné est en troisième année.

-C'est vrai?! Nous aussi on est sept. Mais tous de la même année... fit Paul, le visage légèrement désespéré.

Le rouquin rigola de plus belle.

-Ha ha! C'est vrai que même pour nous, sept enfants en une année, ce serait un record dans la famille! Mais bon c'est cool, au moins vous devez bien vous comprendre. Je doute être toujours à la maison quand mon plus jeune frère ou ma sœur entreront à Poudlard.

-Bof. Là, t'es sûr de te la couler douce et de ne pas être impliqué dans les emmerdes de tes frères, grogna Mathieu en se redressant sur son lit.

Un polochon lui répondit en plein dans la face. Crachant quelques plumes, Mathieu vit son frère, les mains sur les hanches.

-Dois-je comprendre que je t'emmerde, mon frère?

-Euuuh... non pas du tout! Je me suis mal exprimé, s'exclama précipitamment Mathieu, penaud. Je parlais... Je parlais du patron!

Amusé, Paul fit semblant d'être très fâché avant d'éclater de rire pendant que Charlie regardait l'échange, très intéressé.

-Triple crapaud! Je plaisantais.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, un air parfaitement idiot sur le visage. Puis un sourire goguenard s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Alors comme ça je suis un crapaud... Mange moi ça, panda ahuri!

S'ensuivit alors une bataille de polochons assez mémorable, rejointe rapidement par les trois autres premières années du dortoir de Gryffondor. Bataille arrêtée par les aboiements furieux du préfet, qui, intrigué par les bruits bizarres venant du dortoir, avait ouvert la porte et s'était pris un coup de polochon magnifiquement bien placé par Charlie Weasley. Les garçons, excités, finirent néanmoins par s'endormir rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou les gens ! Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et j'en publierai sans doute un ou deux nouveaux d'ici la fin des vacances. Il était plutôt facile à écrire, ça venait tout seul. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et postez un com si vous avez bien aimé.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_ __

 _ **Les 7 personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet ce qui touche à l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**_

SERDAIGLE

Le Geek ouvrit les yeux en poussant un long bâillement. Mmmm... il était trop bien dans son lit, pourquoi le quitter? Il referma rapidement ses paupières avec un sourire innocent.  
Soudain, sa couverture fut arrachée.

\- Debout, pauvre invertébré! On a cours de botanique!

Gil gémit et se leva en ronchonnant. Prosper se tenait au bout de son lit, déjà en robe de sorcier, son manuel de botanique sous le bras, l'air passablement agacé. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ses yeux bleus fixant son cadet.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour trouver ta salle de cours! Compris?

Gil déglutit difficilement et se dépêcha de se lever. Il enfila ses chaussettes en maugréant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans le dortoir des garçons.

\- Ils sont où les autres?  
\- Déjà partis. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de te réveiller, Geek. Mais tu as la tête dure. Je doute même que tu aies le temps de prendre ton petit-déjeuner...

À ces mots, le Geek enclencha le turbo et fut prêt en moins de deux. Prosper se mordit la joue et se retint de signaler à son frère que ses chaussettes étaient différentes, sa chemise à l'envers et sa cravate de travers. L'autre eut même l'audace de crier en courant à Prosper:

\- Ben alors? Tu viens, le Prof?

Soupirant, ce dernier emboîta le pas à Gil et ils traversèrent la salle commune, déserte. Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, Prosper le nez collé à sa montre dit:

\- Laisse tomber le petit-déj', on est déjà en retard pour les cours.

Un regard désespéré et horrifié lui répondit.

\- Tu boufferas à midi. Moi j'ai déjà pris le mien vu que je me suis réveillé tôt... la prochaine fois, je t'attends pas... Eh mais reviens, triple buse! Les serres, c'est dehors! Là ce sont les cachots! Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles voir le professeur Rogue avant l'heure, alors que tu es en retard!

Son frère le rejoignit précipitamment, manquant de peu de s'étaler sur le marbre du Hall. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le matin frissonnant d'automne. Prosper avançait d'un pas sûr, il s'était renseigné auparavant sur toute la géographie du château. Au détour d'une allée, il obliqua brusquement à droite, faisant trébucher son frère.

\- Mais qui m'a foutu un frère aussi empoté?!  
\- C'est pas ma faute... y a trop de cailloux sur ces allées.

Prosper leva les yeux au ciel puis aperçut enfin les serres. Les derniers élèves étaient en train de rentrer dans la serre numéro 1. En entrant à leur tour, une forte odeur de terreau leur saisit les narines. Gil eut un sourire très niais.

\- Ça me rappelle papa...  
\- M'ouais. Sauf qu'ici on fait des études et expériences qui sont autorisées. Je peux pas en dire autant de notre paternel. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à te mettre à pleurer?

Son frère commençait à renifler et ses yeux paraissaient humides. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec le revers de sa manche.

\- C'est rien... juste une poussière...  
\- Ah. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de terre ici. Tu as peut-être attrapé une poussière contenant une maladie rare, ce serait intéressant de voir les effets à long terme...  
\- Mais non! Tu peux pas comprendre que les parents me manquent?!

Une voix chaleureuse et bourrue quoique agacée à cet instant se fit entendre.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, ma betterave, mais tu vas passer sept années de ta vie ici, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire rapidement.

Gil et Prosper se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source de la voix et découvrirent une sorcière reflète et trapue, sa robe verte maculée de terre et de ce qui ressemblait à des insectes écrasés. Les oreilles de Gil virèrent au rouge vif et il baissa la tête. Prosper quant à lui regardait la sorcière d'un air un peu intrigué mais impassible. Hochant la tête, la sorcière leur fit signe de s'asseoir avec les autres. Les deux frères s'assirent à une même table, découvrant avec joie pour l'un et horreur pour l'autre qu'il s'agissait de la table des trois filles rencontrées la veille. Gil eut un sourire timide que lui rendit Karen. Prosper quant à lui se plaça sur le siège le plus loin possible de Lexi, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre signe hostile de l'ennemie. Cette dernière éclata de rire en voyant ce manège avant de chuchoter quelque chose à Pénélope qui poussa un rire suraiguë en battant des mains.

\- Silence! C'est pas possible d'avoir des cordes vocales pareilles! Vous êtes affiliée à une mandragore ou bien?

Toute la classe se tourna vers la sorcière qui avait interrompu Gil et Prosper plus tôt.

\- Bonjour les enfants! Je suis le professeur Chourave, et serai votre enseignante de botanique. Comme il s'agit de votre premier cours de botanique... en fait c'est votre premier cours tout court à Poudlard... Enfin bref, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous pour votre première année dans ma classe. Tout d'abord, je vous préviens : l'étude des plantes magiques n'est pas de tout repos et peut se révéler dangereuse...  
\- On le savait déjà, souffla Gil à Prosper mais ce dernier l'ignora, focalisé sur le professeur Chourave.  
-... c'est pourquoi j'attends de vous rigueur et obéissance. Les gants en peau de dragon ne sont peut-être pas des plus esthétiques mais au moins avec eux vous garderez l'usage de vos mains. Compris miss Flontaine?

Pénélope rougit et arrêta de secouer ses gants avec dégoût.

\- Vous comprenez tous que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer. Mais l'étude de plantes réellement dangereuses ne commencera pour vous que l'année prochaine.

Gil poussa un long soupir de soulagement tandis que son frère affichait une mine des plus déçues.

\- Bon. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer les bases de la botanique et les gestes à avoir en toutes situations...

Tous les élèves dans un même brouhaha sortirent parchemin, plume et encre et commencèrent à prendre des notes.

POUFSOUFFLE

Hippolyte regardait les nuages par la fenêtre. Il aimerait bien être un nuage. Libre, sans contrainte, avançant au grès de la nature... Un coup de coude le tira de sa rêverie. Il se rendit compte que tous les élèves le fixaient. Hippolyte se demanda pourquoi lorsqu'il vit le professeur McGonagall devant lui, l'air passablement agacé.

\- Euh oui?  
\- Monsieur Sommet, je souhaiterai à l'avenir bénéficier de votre attention complète pendant mon cours. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas retenu la méthode pour transformer une limace en chenille?  
\- Beeeen...  
\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vous me ferez pour demain deux rouleaux sur les erreurs à éviter lors de la métamorphose d'un gastéropode en lépidoptère. Poursuivons maintenant.

La sorcière se retourna vers le tableau sur lequel était dessiné un schéma incompréhensible à Hippolyte. Filice à côté de lui soupira.

\- Tu pourrais au moins essayer de suivre non?  
\- Mais ça m'ennuie trooop. Sérieusement, c'est barbant.  
\- Attends de voir l'histoire de la magie. Janys m'a dit que le prof était le plus rasoir de l'histoire de Poudlard.  
\- Fait chier... j'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison.

Le jeune garçon reçut un nouveau coup de coude.

\- Dis pas ça, pauvre troll! Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer l'école.  
\- Ah bon? Et tu m'expliques quel avenir j'aurais devant moi après l'école? Qui voudrait embaucher un idiot comme moi? Personne...

Filice ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son frère pouvait sortir des idioties puis des vérités profondes de manière si aléatoire... Maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle essaya néanmoins.

\- Pourquoi tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses? Tu n'es pas différent de Paul... et tu sais que les gens comme lui trouvent du travail, difficilement certes, mais ils en trouvent. Ils s'accrochent à la vie, peu importe les "qu'en dira-t-on". Et si tu veux mon avis, tu as encore plus de chances qu'eux d'avoir un avenir stable. Tu peux te montrer intelligent et perspicace quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Il faut juste que tu fasses des efforts.

Hippolyte pencha la tête sur le côté et la fixa. Puis il hocha lentement la tête et essaya de se focaliser sur le tableau afin d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. Filice sourit. Hors de question pour elle de le laisser dans son coin et dépérir. Puis la cloche sonna, marquant la fin de la matinée. La jeune fille s'étira et avec son frère, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. En chemin, ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses autres frères. Ce matin en botanique, le geek et le prof avaient l'air en forme. Le geek avait même l'air d'avoir un crush avec une rouquine de sa maison. Et le prof semblait comme à son habitude complètement détaché de toute forme de relation sociale. Ils allaient bien alors. Cet après-midi, les Poufsouffles avaient Enchantement avec les Gryffondors. Mathieu et Paul seraient là... Filice sourit à cette pensée. Ça allait lui faire du bien de voir ses frères les moins tar... euh, originaux.  
Hippolyte et elle s'assirent lourdement sur les chaises et s'attaquèrent à leur repas. En levant les yeux vers la table des Serdaigles, elle aperçut Gil visiblement affamé se jeter sur tous les plats qui passaient sous sa main. Cet idiot n'arrivait décidément pas à avoir un régime équilibré. Désespérant. Depuis le temps que Filice essayait de leur apprendre à tous comment bien s'alimenter, ils devraient tous savoir maintenant. Visiblement non. Elle replongea le nez dans son assiette remplie de légumes colorés, qu'elle trouvait très esthétiques en plus d'être sains. Seul Hippolyte partageait un peu ses convictions mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il refusait de faire du mal à quoi que ce soit et non pour sa santé. Elle se leva de table, regarda sa montre.

\- Bon, on a encore une heure de quartier libre. On a Histoire de la magie, puis Enchantements. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où?  
\- Tu t'en vas?  
\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai quelques livres à emprunter pour notre devoir en Métamorphose. Je t'aiderai pour le tien ce soir si tu veux. Donc, on se retrouve où?  
\- Euh la salle commune? Ou ici?  
\- Ici ça me va. Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer aux échecs avec Prosper. Il refuse jamais même s'il sait qu'il va perdre.

Le visage du Hippie s'illumina. Il aimait bien les échecs et Prosper était sympa avec lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles où il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde. Filice vit Prosper cligner des yeux en voyant Hippolyte puis sortir son jeu d'échecs qu'il trimbalait partout avec lui. Ouf! Au moins, elle savait où il était et il ne risquait pas de faire de bêtise. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Filice se fit la réflexion qu'elle se comportait déjà en mère poule à onze ans. Elle frissonna à cette idée et gravit l'imposant escalier de marbre du Hall. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à la bibliothèque, à la joie de la jeune fille. Elle farfouilla les étagères et piocha deux livres qui lui semblaient prometteurs. En se retournant, elle se heurta à quelqu'un d'autre. Un bruit épouvantable retentit lorsque ses livres et ceux du garçon qui lui était rentré dedans s'écrasèrent par terre. La bibliothécaire surgit à ce moment-là, l'air furibard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?! Pourquoi jetez vous des livres par terre?! J'espère pour vous qu'ils sont indemnes!

Le garçon se releva gracieusement et sourit à Mme Pince.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Il s'agit juste d'un incident, nous nous sommes bousculés sans le faire exprès et nos livres sont tombés. Mais ils n'ont rien, je vous assure.

La harpie les regarda tour à tour puis hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Filice se releva tant bien que mal en grognant.

\- Vieille chouette! C'est nous qui sommes blessés, pas ces stupides bouquins!  
\- Fais attention, elle pourrait t'entendre.

Le garçon avait ramassé les livres et lui tendit les siens. Filice en profita pour le détailler. Grand, mince, un visage en pointe, des cheveux noir de geai et des yeux bleu glacé. Elle remarqua qu'il portait les couleurs de Serpentard. Il lui serra la main en souriant.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent d'agresser de pauvres premières années innocents?  
\- Je te rends la pareille, puisqu'étant moi-même en première année. Je m'appelle Filice Sommet.  
\- Sommet... la sœur de Patrick?

La jeune fille se rembrunit et fit la grimace.

\- C'est mon frère en effet. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?  
\- Alfrid Grima, pour te servir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, j'avais promis de mettre un autre chapitre durant les vacances, mais j'ai été occupée, et après, le dur labeur d'élève de Terminale s'est fait sentir. J'aimerais bien que vous postiez des reviews, histoire de me dire ce qui vous plaît/plaît pas, si ça manque d'action, si vous trouvez que je m'éloigne trop de l'esprit SLG, bref, chaque avis est bon à prendre. Merci encore de me lire !**_

 _ **L'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling, les personnalités à Mathieu Sommet.**_

GRYFFONDOR

\- Monsieur Sommet, je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné la plume de Billiwig dans la composition de cette potion.

Mathieu se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Rogue se tenait devant son chaudron et regardait d'un air dégouté la mixture à l'aspect de ciment qui glougloutait joyeusement sur le pupitre de Mathieu. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le tableau où étaient inscrits les ingrédients de la potion de lévitation que préparaient les Gryffondors ce matin. En relisant les lignes, Mathieu pâlit. Il s'était lamentablement planté.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. J'ai confondu les plumes avec les dards séchés de Billiwig...  
\- De toute évidence. Il semblerait qu'encore une fois, Gryffondor démontre son incapacité à suivre de simples instructions. Recommencez.

Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir en regardant Rogue agiter sa baguette et faire disparaître sa potion ratée. À côté de lui, Paul lui fit un petit sourire contrit, sa potion à lui ayant une couleur bleue comme attendue, bien qu'étant un peu trop claire. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'avait eu lieu la rentrée et Rogue semblait le professeur le plus antipathique à leur égard. Bill, le frère de Charlie, leur avait confié qu'il était toujours comme ça avec les Gryffondors et qu'il faisait en sorte de pouvoir favoriser sa maison au détriment de toutes les autres. Mais Mathieu sentait que son frère et lui allaient être les bêtes noires de Rogue. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait de même avec ses autres frères et sœur, avec Patrick sans doute pas, mais Gil... un pleurnichard comme lui ne devait pas être dans les bonnes grâces du professeur au nez crochu. Prosper irait bien, du moment qu'il n'essaie pas de faire son intéressant. En revanche, Hippolyte et ses délires, ça risquait de ne pas bien se passer. Quand à Filice, elle était capable de briser les deux genoux de Rogue s'il se montrait injuste envers Hippolyte. Cette dernière pensée fit sourire Mathieu. Puis il songea avec tristesse que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à ses autres frères et sœur, excepté Paul bien sûr. Surtout Patrick, en fait. Il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu depuis très longtemps. Par contre, il en entendait parler très souvent. Visiblement, son frère faisait les quatre cent coups avec un autre Serpentard que Mathieu et Paul n'avaient jamais vu. La boule au ventre, le garçon se dit qu'ils avaient été très facilement remplacés auprès de Patrick.  
Mathieu secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées et se reconcentra sur son chaudron, cette fois-ci en lisant et relisant chaque instruction.  
La cloche sonna, et Rogue poussa un reniflement en regardant la potion de Mathieu.

\- Passable. Et je suis de bonne humeur.

Soupirant de soulagement, le jeune garçon attrapa son sac et courut rattraper son frère. Celui-ci, l'air très soucieux, marchait en rasant les murs des cachots. Son frère lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah! C'est toi, Mathieu. Tu m'as fait peur...  
\- Désolé! Pourquoi tu es parti si vite? On a un autre cours? Je croyais qu'on était libre jusqu'à cet après-midi, avec l'initiation au Quidditch...  
\- Hein? Euh, oui, oui. Tu as raison. On a rien là.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mathieu obligea Paul à s'arrêter sous une alcôve, près d'une armure grinçante.

\- Crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Son frère détourna le regard, mais l'autre lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua.

\- Parle moi, putain! Je suis ton frère! Tu peux tout me dire...  
\- Oh vraiment? J'en aurais pas besoin si tu n'avais pas la mémoire aussi courte!

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu d'avoir l'air anxieux. Puis une lumière s'alluma dans son regard et les bords de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent.

\- Me dis pas que c'est déjà...  
\- Et ben si! Dans deux jours! J'aurais cru que toi, au moins, tu t'en serais souvenu, on est quasiment que tous les deux ensembles. Mais non. Y a que Filice qui m'en a touché un mot. D'ailleurs, Hippie était pas avec elle, c'est bizarre.

Mathieu ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, ayant l'air parfaitement stupide pendant un instant. Il tendit une main compatissante vers le panda, mais celui-ci se dégagea.

\- Panda... Écoute...  
\- Arrête. Tu n'arranges rien en m'appelant comme ça. J'en ai marre qu'on me le balance tout le temps à la gueule! J'aurais mieux fait de rester à la maison...

Sur ces mots, il se détourna de son frère et tourna dans le couloir à l'opposé de la Grande Salle. Dans une ultime tentative, Mathieu lui lança:

\- Tu viens pas manger?  
\- Pas faim.

Traînant des pieds, inquiet pour son cadet, il se dirigea, lui, vers la Grande Salle. Filice allait le tuer quand elle saurait.  
Soudain, il entendit un cri provenant du placard à balai à côté du bureau de Rusard. Prudent, Mathieu s'approcha doucement, les gémissements s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure. Puis il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et s'écarta précipitamment pour laisser Charlie Weasley s'affaler sur le sol marbré. Il était ligoté, un bâillon de travers sur la bouche. Tout de suite, Mathieu s'empressa de le détacher.

\- Charlie! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ce placard?  
\- Ça se voit, non? J'invente une technique de parade amoureuse pour balais! répondit sarcastiquement le rouquin.  
\- Oh ça va. Reconnais que c'est peu commun les gens saucissonnés dans des placards!

L'autre haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Bon, je te l'accorde, si on doit ligoter quelqu'un, il finira dans un placard. Mais quand même...  
\- Ouais bon. Je comprends que t'aies été surpris.  
\- Qui t'a mis dans ce placard?  
\- Ton frère.

Naturellement, Mathieu ne réagit pas tout de suite et faillit dire "Lequel?" mais la réponse était évidente. Encore une fois, il soupira.

\- Putain de Patron...

SERPENTARD

Le Patron et Langue-de-serpent étaient attablés à la table des Serpentards, se tenant les côtes tellement ils riaient.

\- Et t'as vu sa tronche?! Oh c'était trop drôle!  
\- Tu l'as dit, Patron! Ils sont tordants, ces Weasley! Et y en a tellement, que tu te peux les martyriser autant que tu veux avec, une fois usé, t'en prends un autre!  
\- Bien vrai! Les Gryffondors, les braves? Mon œil! Il a failli pisser dans son froc, ce couillon!  
\- Avec ses joues de bébé, j'ai failli le confondre avec un cochon roux!

Le Patron s'esclaffa, tapant sur la table, et mordit sauvagement dans sa cuisse de poulet. Leur hilarité retomba un peu en voyant Mathieu arriver vers leur table, l'air furibard. Langue-de-serpent souffla à son acolyte :

\- C'est pas un de tes frères?

L'autre hocha la tête affirmativement et ferma son visage. Sa voix se fit mielleuse.

\- Tiens, qui vois-je? Alors, on daigne descendre de sa tour d'ivoire?

Son voisin ricana, mais Mathieu ne releva. Il s'arrêta devant les deux compères et les fixa.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis mon ami dans un placard à balais?  
\- C'était ton ami? Oooooh je suis tellement désolé! Si seulement j'avais su, je me serais abstenu de donner une leçon à cette mauviette... Tant pis!  
\- Il s'appelle Charlie, je te signale!  
\- C'est pas un nom de fille, ça?

Langue-de-serpent riait aux éclats, attirant l'attention des autres Serpentards. Mathieu se sentit rougir, mais il continua à fixer son frère.

\- J'espère que tu avais au moins une raison...  
\- Une raison? Il t'en faut une? Bon, attends, j'en cherche une... Ça y est je sais! Sa gueule me revenait pas, et puis, c'est un Gryffondor!  
\- Je suis à Gryffondor.  
\- Je sais.

Le Patron prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer son frère, surtout que les autres Serpentards l'encourageaient en lançant des exclamations. Mathieu, lui, semblait faire de grands efforts pour se contrôler.

\- Écoute, Patrick...  
\- J'aime pas ce nom, je te l'ai déjà dit!  
\- Et moi, j'aime pas que les amis se fassent enfermer dans des placards à balais. T'as compris?  
\- Tsss! Tu crois me faire peur, espèce de tapette? Tu me connais mal...  
\- Et toi, tu ne me connais pas encore. Je plaisante pas. Tu refais encore ça, et ça finira mal pour toi. Je m'en fous que tu te pavaner comme un parfait crétin et que tu t'en prennes à plus faible que toi uniquement pour te faire mousser. Mais tu t'en prends à mes amis, tu t'en prends à moi et je suis pas un tendre. Maintenant, je pense que c'est clair entre nous.  
\- Limpide.

La voix du Patron était plus que glacée lorsqu'il parla, autant que ses yeux, semblables à deux pointes d'acier étincelant. Mathieu eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis tourna les talons avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors, sous les huées des Serpentards qui avaient écouté la scène.  
Langue-de-serpent se tourna vers le Patron et s'aperçut que ses poings tremblaient de rage sur des genoux. Jugeant préférable pour sa santé de ne pas faire de commentaire, le brun tendit le pichet de jus de citrouille vers le Patron. Ce dernier eut un geste d'humeur et fit valser la carafe qui déversa le jus sur la table.

\- Génial... fit son acolyte.  
\- Nan mais t'y crois ça?! Ce petit con vient me faire la morale et me menacer! Par les burnes de Merlin!  
\- Euh je suis d'accord avec toi, même si je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les burnes de Merlin dans l'histoire...

Son sourire mourût sur ses lèvres en croisant le regard du Patron. L'humour semblait hors de propos. Un ange passa.  
Puis le Patron eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Dis moi...  
\- Oui?  
\- On a pas initiation au Quidditch avec les Gryffondors, cet après-midi?  
\- Si.

Le Patron se leva brusquement et fit craquer ses phalanges. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle, Langue-de-serpent sur ses talons. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans l'après-midi de septembre, un vent joueur les fit frissonner légèrement. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande pelouse servant aux essais de balai des premières années. Ils se placèrent sous un vieux chêne aux racines noueuses et énormes. L'air satisfait, le jeune Sommet se plaça sur les plus hautes racines, dominant la pelouse. En revanche, son ami paraissait déconcerté.

\- Euuuh...  
\- Quoi?  
\- On va attendre le cours, pendant une heure, ici?  
\- Oui.

Déçu, Alfrid s'assit à son tour et ouvrit rageusement son livre de Métamorphose. Haussant un sourcil, le Patron demanda, curieux:

\- Tu révises? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
\- Faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse.

Son ton sarcastique sous-entendait clairement son agacement. Dans un élan d'amitié, l'autre essaya de relancer la conversation.

\- Alors? Des filles en vue?  
\- Peut-être.

Sans rien ajouter, Alfrid se replongea dans son manuel, bien qu'il restait bloqué sur une ligne, ne lisant pas vraiment mais refusant de parler. Le Patron reprit.

\- Bien sûr, toi, tu es déjà monté sur un balai, non?  
\- Hein? Euh oui, comme la plupart des enfants sorciers, j'avais un balai-jouet, mais ça remonte à plusieurs années. Pourquoi?  
\- Je me demandais juste si pour les plus inexpérimentés, une chute en balai était probable lors des premières fois...  
\- Oui, y a beaucoup de chances pour que quelqu'un qui ne soit jamais monté sur un balai se casse la figure la première fois.  
\- Parfait. Reste plus qu'à attendre les Gryffondors...  
\- J'ai toujours trouvé suicidaire de mélanger Serpentards et Gryffondors ensembles. Va y avoir des morts un jour.  
\- T'imagines pas à quel point t'as raison...

Le Patron gloussa et se mit à jouer avec une branche, l'air absent, sous le regard vaguement inquiet de son camarade qui sentait les ennuis arriver. Dommage. Lui qui voulait retourner à la bibliothèque pendant la pause...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salut tout le monde et joyeuse fêtes de fin d'année!**_

 _ **Bon, voilou un petit cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de mettre plus d'action dans l'intrigue (comme certaines personnes l'ont fait remarqué) Sinon, si ça vous plaît, soyez fous, lâchez un com, abonnez vous (la folie quoi ^^)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Univers d'HP= JK ROWLING**_

 _ **Personnages de SLG=Mathieu SOMMET**_

SERDAIGLE

Prosper, comme à son habitude, était en train de lire un livre, à l'ombre d'une alcôve du troisième étage. C'était le Traité numéro 46 de la Grande Guerre des Gobelins, ou GGG comme il se plaisait à l'appeler mentalement. Un silence apaisant l'entourait avec bienveillance, uniquement brisé par moment par le chant de quelques oiseaux. Voilà un instant de tranquillité comme le jeune garçon n'en connaissait que peu ces derniers temps. Il fallait dire, Gil traînait désormais tout le temps avec ces filles détestables. Et au fur et à mesure, Prosper avait fini par renoncer à l'idée de passer du temps avec son cadet, il tenait trop à sa santé mental pour ça! Aussi se retrouvait-il seul, aucun des autres Serdaigles n'étant digne de partager ses talents. Un faible brouhaha s'échappa par une fenêtre entrouverte mais Prosper n'y prêta aucune attention, il savait que de ce côté se trouvaient le terrain de Quidditch et la pelouse d'entraînement des premières années. Il abhorrait ce sport barbare, violent et stupide. Sérieusement, quel intérêt y avait-il à chasser des baballes sur des balais volants pour les passer dans des trous? En sachant que certaines des dites "baballes" essayaient soit de vous tuer en vous fonçant dessus, soit de vous tuer en vous baladant dans tous les sens jusqu'à la colision. Franchement, c'était d'un ridicule... Et le public se montrait des plus enthousiastes à réclamer sa part de sang. Pathétique.

Des bruits de pas lui firent relever la tête. Avec horreur, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'une des _ces_ filles. Par chance, c'était la moins idiotes.

\- Oh, bonjour Prosper! fit Karen d'un ton amical. Comment vas-tu?

\- J'allais très bien, merci.

La jeune fille accepta gracieusement le reproche à peine sous-entendu. A la stupéfaction du petit châtain, elle s'assit à côté de lui, très à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil au livre de Prosper.

\- Tu lis un des Traités de la Grande Guerre des Gobelins? Lequel?

\- Euh... Et bien, c'est le numéro 46...

\- Wouah, moi, j'en suis qu'au 24, t'as dû les lire super vite!

Mal à l'aise, le jeune garçon se mit à se tortiller sur place, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

\- Ah... vraiment? Ben... je ne trouve pas vraiment que je lis vite... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait? demanda-t-il, pressé de détourner la conversation de sa personne. Tu n'est pas avec mon frère et tes... amies?

Karen lui sourit gentiment, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Elle se releva et regarda la fenêtre.

\- En fait, je cherchais un bon poste d'observation pour regarder les essais des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, ça promet d'être drôle.

Prosper crut déceler un éclat de sadisme dans le regard de la rouquine mais celle-ci continua.

\- Et je tiens à te dire que je ne suis pas tout le temps avec les trois autres, il m'arrive souvent d'évoluer par moi-même, comme la plupart des Serdaigles d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas d'accord?

Étant toujours tout seul, il ne put qu'acquiescer, s'étonnant un peu qu'elle désigne ses amis par le termes "les autres". Pendant qu'il pensait vocabulaire, elle de son côté avait fini par ouvrir la fenêtre et regardait avidement en se penchant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu devrais venir, Prosper, ça va commencer.

\- Beeeen... je sais pas trop...

\- Allez! Fais pas ta mijaurée! fit Karen en riant. Et puis, y a trois de tes frères qui assistent à ce cours, non?

"C'est vrai" pensa Prosper. "Mathieu, Paul et Patrick. Ça risque de faire des étincelles, vu le caractère de Mathieu et celui de Patron..." Sans rien dire, il finit par sortir de son alcôve, délaissant son Traité. En rejoignant Karen près de la fenêtre, une brise de vent lui ébranla les lunettes et ébouriffa la crinière rousse de la jeune fille qui poussa un gloussement amusé. Intérieurement, il se dit que c'était le son le plus ravissant qu'il ait entendu. On aurait un tintement de clochette des plus joyeux.

Prosper secoua violemment la tête. Voilà qu'il avait de ces pensées...

Il n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car soudain Karen lui agrippa le bras et le tira.

\- Tu vas rien voir si tu restes planté à cette distance. Faut DE pencher un peu.

Ils se serrèrent tous les deux, afin d'avoir la meilleure vue. Et en effet, ils avaient un très bon poste d'observation pour regarder des essais de Quidditch. Le troisième étage était à hauteur parfaite pour les premières années qui voulaient s'entraîner à voler. Pour le moment, les élèves en contre-bas leur paraissaient assez petits, à une centaine de mètres du château. Les deux spectateurs arrivèrent à différencier les Gryffondors des Serpentards uniquement par les points vert et argent, et les points rouge et or, qui étaient en réalité les cravates des élèves. Malheureusement, Prosper n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses frères dans la masse de robes noires. Il poussa un soupir de dépit au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Karen, interloquée.

\- Je ne vois pas Paul et les deux autres... C'est énervant.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée, ce qui fit rougir Prosper.

\- Qu...Quoi? C'est pas drôle.

\- Un peu quand même. Pendant un instant, tu faisais ton âge. C'est plutôt rare.

\- J'étais aussi grotesque?

\- Mais non! C'était même assez agréable, c'est juste que tu fais toujours la même tête renfrogné d'habitude.

Éberlué, Prosper ne sut que répondre et garda la bouche grande ouverte avant de la refermer. Karen poussa brusquement un petit cri.

\- Ah! Ça commence! Voilà Madame Bibine!

En effet, une silhouette plus grande que celles des élèves, couronnée d'impressionnants cheveux argentés, se dirigeait droit vers les premières années, suivie par des balais, enchantés visiblement, qui sautillaient joyeusement sur le chemin de terre battue. Le groupe d'élèves fut divisé en deux colonnes, et les balais allèrent s'aligner sagement chacun devant chaque élève. Madame Bibine devait posséder une voix surpuissante car des bribes d'instructions parvinrent aux deux spectateurs.

\- ...bien droits... main au-dessus... "debout"... avec autorité...

Chaque élève tendit la main au-dessus de son balai, se tenant droit et criant avec force. Une clameur retentit alors, faisant pouffer Karen. Incertain, Prosper lui adressa un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

\- Ça ne t'amuse pas, toi, de les voir s'escrimer à se faire obéir par un *balai*(italiques) ?

\- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air très malin, je te l'accorde. Ah, je crois qu'un Gryffondor s'est pris le manche de son balai dans l'œil. Devait manquer d'autorité.

Karen pouffa de plus belle, et pendant un moment, ils crûrent que les premières années n'arriveraient jamais à se faire obéir par les instruments de bois et de paille. Mais finalement, les élèves réussirent tous à enfourcher leur balai, et madame Bibine donna de nouvelles instructions.

\- ... signal... coup de pied... vous élever... redescender... vous laisserais voler... peut-être...

Puis un coup de sifflet strident retentit et les élèves s'élevèrent doucement avant de redescendre.

Karen se mit à pester.

\- Raaah, on voit pas assez bien! C'est dommage qu'on ait pas de jumelles!

Absorbé par le spectacle, Prosper hocha la tête avant d'avoir une idée. Il retira ses lunettes et sortit sa deuxième paire de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Un sort d'acuité visuelle renforcée.

Il tapota les deux paires de lunettes en marmonant une formule. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et tendit l'autre paire à Karen.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Wow, c'est génial! T'es un génie, on voit tellement mieux!

Rougissant et balbutiant, le jeune garçon détourna le regard sur le terrain. Il adorait qu'on le complimente et il perdait ses moyens à chaque fois. Ils se reconcentrèrent sur le cours. Apparemment, madame Bibine avait dû autoriser les élèves à voler un peu car désormais ils voletaient en un groupe serré, certains allant dans la direction opposée du peloton pour s'entraîner à l'écart, à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur.

Puis soudain, à l'horreur de Proser et Karen, il y eut un accident.

POUFSOUFFLE

\- Filice, tu soupires encore.

\- Mmmh...? Oh pardon, Hippolyte, je fais pas exprès.

\- C'est pas pour être méchant mais ça me casse la tête au bout d'un moment. J'aime pas ça.

\- Désolée.

Filice et Hippolyte étaient dans le parc, sous un hêtre massif. La jeune fille avait réussi par convaincre son frère de venir regarder les essais des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, bien qu'elle ait dû lui promettre de faire une cueillette des fleurs près du Saule cogneur, ce qu'elle redoutait un peu. Mais au moins, elle pouvait regarder Alfrid voler. C'était lui qui l'avait prévenue et lui avait proposé de venir quand il avait appris qu'elle avait une heure de libre à ce moment. Depuis trois semaines, elle le croisait régulièrement à la bibliothèque et il s'était montré très amical, même s'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était ami avec Patrick. Surtout pour cette dernière raison. Plus d'une fois, Filice lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour supporter son frère mais à chaque fois il éludait la question en haussant les épaules et en souriant. Ça commençait à agacer un peu la jeune fille mais après tout, elle se moquait de son frère qu'elle haïssait cordialement.

Elle fit un léger signe de la main à Alfrid qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, et ce dernier lui rendit son salut. Curieux, Hippolyte tira la manche de sa sœur.

\- Dis, dis!

\- Quoi?

\- C'est qui lui? fit-il en montrant le brun du doigt.

\- C'est un ami que je me suis fait à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu t'es déjà fait des amis? Trop forte, gross... euh, sister! Moi, j'y arrive pas...

Filice posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète, ça va venir. Et puis, tu nous as nous.

\- M'ouais. Je vous ai tous, mais séparément. T'as déjà oublié la dispute de Mathieu et de Patron dans la Grande Salle?

\- C'est pas faux... Mais n'appelle pas Patrick comme ça, ça lui ferait trop plaisir d'être reconnu comme tel.

\- Bah quoi? Si ça lui fait plaisir, je vois pas où est le problème. Au contraire, s'il se sent plus lui-même quand on l'appelle ainsi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Faut se sentir bien dans son corps et dans son esprit pour avancer.

\- Si tu le dis... Moi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il regressait au lien d'avancer. Oh, ils vont commencer!

Hippolyte et elle se turent alors pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. Madame Bibine se montrait très sévère et aboyait dès que l'un des élèves faisait une faute, dardant des yeux jaunes de faucon sur le misérable.

\- Soeurette, je crois que c'est pas pour moi le Quidditch...

Filice gloussa légérement en imaginant son frère sur un balai.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Tu tiendrais pas deux minutes en vol.

\- Hein? Nan, je veux dire que je pourrais très bien volé, après tout, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un oiseau. Comme dit la chanson, parfois, _Aye beliiiive aye can flayyye! Aye beliiiive aye can tuche ze skayyye! Sinque eubo..._

\- Stop! Stop! Mes oreilles, par pitié! Ton accent est de pire en pire, je me demande comment les élèves d'ici arrivent à te comprendre! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que...

\- Que quoi?

\- Triple limace! Pourquoi le Quidditch c'est pas pour toi?

\- Oh ça? Ben les mouches.

Interloquée, la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, de plus en plus inquiète pour la santé mentale de son frère. Celui-ci souffla, avant de prendre un air entendu.

\- Sur un balai, on est super rapide, et on fait plus attention aux mouches et aux pauvres insectes volants que l'on tue par inadvertance! C'est évident.

En entendant cette explication, Filice préféra reporter son attention sur quelque chose de plus intéressant, l'entraînement par exemple. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir une bouche béante: Mathieu fonçant à toute vitesse, percutant Alfrid de plein fouet qui se trouvait plus bas. Tout se passa très vite. Le jeune Serpentard tombant de dix mètres, sur le côté, et un énorme CRAC! se fit entendre. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent, ceux qui volaient descendirent en vitesse, et les quelques élèves se trouvant à proximité, y compris Filice et Hippolyte. Ue fois sur place, tous les deux entendirent les vociférations de madame Bibine à l'égard de leur frère aîné.

\- Jamais vu un tel danger public! Êtes-vous donc si pressé de quitter Poudlard?! Vous n'aviez qu'à demander au lieu d'agresser un de vos condisciples!

Penaud, Mathieu avait la tête baissée et regardait fixement le bout de ses chaussures. Il essaya de s'expliquer, en vain.

\- Mais c'est la faute de Patri...

\- Et en plus, vous reportez la faute sur les autres! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor! Maintenant... Y a-t-il un volontaire pour accompagner monsieur Grima à l'infirmerie? Monsieur Sommet a rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall et je dois l'y accompagner...

Filice leva la main sans réfléchir.

\- Euh, je veux bien, madame...

\- Parfait, miss! Tous les autres, vous rangez les balais immédiatement! Si je retrouve un seul balai abimé, manquant, ou quoi que ce soit, ce sera une retenue générale pour tout le monde! Exécution!

Et elle se dirigea vers le château d'un pas alerte, suivie par un Mathieu Sommet bien démoralisé. Filice entendit alors la voix railleuse du patron s'élever.

\- La tête de ce crétin! Avec un peu de chance, il sera renvoyé!

Puis se fut à Paul de rétorquer.

\- Tu es sérieux, Patrick?! C'est de ton frère dont il s'agit, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans ta blag minable...

\- Ooooh j'ai peur! Pau-paul va me manger tout cru! Sauvez-moiii! singea le patron en faisant mine d'être effrayé, provocant les rires des Serpentards qui observaient la scène.

A ce moment, le panda pâlit soudainement, l'air extrêment mal à l'aise. Sans se gêner, Filice donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Patrick.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! fit ce dernier en se prenant le crâne entre les mains.

\- Oh, ça? C'est pour être un crétin fini. Maintenant pousse-toi, que je puisse emmener la victime de vos âneries à l'infirmerie.

Haussant les épaules, Patrick s'éloigna en maugréant, suivi par bon nombre de Serpentards. Filice passa son bras sous celui d'Alfrid qui grimaçait douloureusement. Apparemment, c'était l'épaule gauche qui était mal en point. Il gémit légèrement quand Filice le souleva, déployant une force insoupçonnée.

\- Désolée, mais faut bien t'amener à l'infirmerie. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois tenté de remonter sur un balai dans l'immédiat...

Un rire douloureux secoua le garçon qui se mit à tousser violemment.

\- Me fais pas rire... ou tu amèneras un cadavre à l'infirmerie...

\- Sois pas aussi mélodramatique. Tu vas pas mourir pour si peu.

Et ce fut cahin-caha qu'ils se dirigèrent, bras dessus-bras dessous, vers le château. Filice entendit derrière elle Hippolyte crier.

\- Bah et moi, j'fais quoi?

\- Reste avec Paul! Je reviens bientôt!

Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre sa marche. Alfrid l'observait par en-dessous.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Rien. Je trouve juste que c'est peu commun un frère et une soeur aussi proches...

\- Mmmh? Oh, faut juste qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Il est pas fute fute, il pourrait faire une bêtise s'il restait seul.

Alfrid pencha légèrement la tête sans dire un mot, assimilant l'information. Un ange passa avant qu'ils reprennent la conversation, dans l'escalier du deuxième étage.

\- Sinon, l'entraînement t'a plu?

\- Tu parles quand tu t'es pris un de mes frères dans l'estomac? Oui, c'était plaisant.

\- Ha ha! Non, avant ça. Quand on volait sans problème.

\- Ah, quand c'était pas drôle tu veux dire? M'oui. Ça allait. On voyait que tu avais déjà fait du balai avant.

\- Ça allait? Comment ça, ça allait? C'est tout?

Il avait l'air tellement offusqué que Filice ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire. Et ce fut en se chamaillant gentiment qu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux de son bureau en les voyant débarquer.

\- Et bien? Que s'est-il passé?

\- Une chute de balai.

\- Bon. Assieds-toi sur le lit que je t'examine.

Alfrid obéit sans ambages et s'assit sur un des lits blancs. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Filice, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Houste! Je dois m'occuper de mon patient en paix.

La jeune fille sortit en traînant les pieds, et sentit soudain un regard de glace peser sur sa nuque. Réprimant un frisson, sans se retourner, elle ferma derrière elle la lourde porte. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle redescendit l'escalier comme dans un songe. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité brusquement par un garçon très roux, au nez couvert de tâches de rousseur, rouge et suant.

\- Haaa... enfin je te trouve! Tu es bien la soeur de Paul et Mathieu?!

\- Euh, oui. Tu es... Charlie Weasley, non? fit-elle, décontenancée.

\- C'est... haaa... c'est bien moi! souffla le rouquin. C'est tes... tes...

\- Mes quoi? Mes frères, pour changer?

L'autre acquiesa avant de reprendre une énorme goulée d'air.

\- Oui... C'est Paul... et votre frère qu'est à Serpentard... Ils... Ils se battent dans le... le Hall...

\- QUOI?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps! A cause de raisons multiples, je ne sortirais qu'un chapitre par mois désormais. J'ai failli ne plus reprendre du tout cette fic, mais "quelqu'un" m'a redonné envie à fond (merci BlackSwan25 ;) ) Donc voili voilou!**

 **PS: La chanson que sifflote le Patron à la fin a été choisie à cause du manga "Lesson of the Evil", pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas contre quelques psychopathes vraiment flippants.**

 **Disclaimer: l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à qui de droit, de même que les personnages de SLG.**

GRYFFONDOR

Le Panda s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Et merde... voilà qu'il crachait du sang. Il était pathétique. Il était faible. Un poids pour les autres. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il vit le Patron qui le surplombait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Le souffle court, le Panda replaça son poing refermé sur sa baguette pointée sur son frère, prêt à se défendre. Un cercle d'élèves s'était formé autour des deux combattants, les excitant et faisant des paris sur le potentiel vainqueur.

\- Vas-y, casse lui le nez, Patron!

\- Te laisses pas faire, Paul!

Le jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression de voir rouge depuis vingt minutes. Depuis en fait le sale coup du Patron qui avait essayé de faire tomber Mathieu de son balai. Ce dernier en voulant l'éviter avait perdu le contrôle de son balai et percuté l'autre Serpentard de plein fouet. Quand Paul avait vu Mathieu se faire réprimander et emmené chez la vieille MacGonagall, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait rattrapé le Patron pour qu'il s'explique. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire et lui avait conseillé d'aller renifler ailleurs. Paul avait alors dégainé sa baguette et lancé un maléfice. Mais il avait ricoché contre une statue et le Patron s'était retourné et avait dégainé sa baguette à son tour. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, le Panda s'était retrouvé par terre, complètement retourné, avec la mâchoire de travers.

Et maintenant tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était envoyer son frère retrouver son créateur. Nouveau mouvement de baguette.

\- Flippendo!

Patrick fit une roulade par terre pour éviter le sort qui atteignit un autre première année qui fut projeté dans les airs et retomba plus loin. Un ricanement désagréable se fit entendre.

\- C'est tout? T'as pas mieux? Tu sais, tu peux me donner tout ce que t'as, je suis pas un chien.

À ces mots, la rage aveugla encore plus le Panda, mais le Patron fut plus rapide.

\- Mucus ad nauseum!

Maladroitement, Paul plongea au sol et entendit un bruit mou. Apparemment, un Serpentard derrière lui avait été touché et vomissait maintenant tripes et boyaux.

Soudain, un hurlement de fureur se fit entendre. Paul pâlit brusquement, reconnaissant parfaitement la personne qui avait hurlé. Filice sortit de la foule comme une furie, les poings sur les hanches, ressemblant furieusement à un bouledog.

\- Je rêve! Dîtes moi que je rêve! Vous vous moquez du monde ou quoi?!

Si les épaules de Paul s'affaissèrent, le Patron lui ne se démonta pas. L'air dédaigneux mais contrarié, il lança un regard mauvais à la fille.

\- Quoi, t'es pas notre mère, que je sache. On est assez grand pour régler nos problèmes seul.

\- Apparemment non. Vous voulez vous faire renvoyer ou bien? Et vous autres, dégagez, y a plus rien à voir! lança-t-elle aux spectateurs qui devant la Poufsouffle en colère préférèrent filer rapidement.

La fille se retourna vers ses frères, l'air toujours furax. Sa voix baissa dangereusement jusqu'à ne plus qu'être un murmure terrifiant.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes que tolérés ici? On était même pas sûr de pouvoir venir et voilà que vous gâchez tout. Qui a commencé?

\- Le Panda m'a attaqué en premier, répondit rapidement le Patron.

\- C'est toi qui t'en es pris à Mathieu en premier, protesta Paul.

Filice fronça les sourcils.

\- Peut importe en fait qui a commencé, vu que vous êtes tous des crétins profonds. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Patrick.

Ce dernier grimaça en entendant son nom mais hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer au château.

Filice regarda alors Paul, une expression plus douce sur le visage. Quant à lui, il fixait ses mains, penaud.

\- Paul... commença la fille.

\- Je sais, j'ai agi comme un idiot. Pas la peine de me faire la leçon...

\- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de jouer les mères poules avec vous, tu te trompes lourdement. M'enfin, vous êtes pires que des cerfs en rut! Et puis toi surtout. À cause de... ton petit problème, tu devrais te conduire avec exemplarité, tu ne crois pas? Bon c'est à toi de voir, mais fais gaffe. Ce petit con de Patrick veut juste foutre la merde, ça change rien qu'on soit frères et soeur. Tu l'as toujours pas compris?

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu fricotes avec ce type de Serpentard.

Paul regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles. Le visage de Filice se ferma et sa voix se fit plus froide.

\- Je traîne avec qui je veux, compris? Ça n'a rien à voir. Je te demande juste de te calmer avant... bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Maintenant, tu fais profil bas, je vous sauverais pas la peau à chaque fois.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant Paul planté là. Il se mordit la lèvre, un sentiment d'incompréhension lui remplissant le coeur. Et merde! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler? C'était pourtant pas si dur, si? Il n'avait quand même pas besoin d'une nounou comme Hippolyte... À chaque fois c'était pareil. Il pensait pouvoir endiguer le problème, et irrémédiablement, le problème lui revenait dans la face de plein fouet. Paul serra les poings et souffla rageusement. S'il voulait pouvoir rester à Poudlard, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait contrôler ses pulsions.

D'un pas décidé, il rentra au château, sous le regard inquisiteur de quelques curieux restés à proximité.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? cria Paul à un petit Poufsouffle qui le fixait.

\- Je... euh... rien...

Et les dits curieux filèrent rapidement, pas fous. Sauf une fille blonde de Serdaigle qui le regardait en souriant.

\- Quoi? Y a un problème?

\- Qui moi? répondit la fille. Non. Tu es bien Paul, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

La Serdaigle rosit légèrement et détourna. Paul se rendit compte alors qu'elle tenait serrées contre sa poitrine des partitions de musique. Cela éveilla la curiosité du Panda.

\- Ben... c'est pas super facile à dire... je...

\- Essaye, on verra bien. Je peux rien faire si tu me dis rien.

Elle eût un sourire contrit en entendant les mots de Paul. Ce dernier l' encouragea du regard. En prenant une profonde inspiration, la fille blonde sortit tout d'un coup.

\- Jemappellepenelopetupeuxmappelerpennysituveuxjevoudraisquetuviennesalachoraledelecole.

\- Euh, quoi? Désolé, j'ai rien compris, tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît?

Rougissant de plus belle, la blonde eût un rire étranglé. Elle reprit, plus calme.

\- Je m'appelle Pénélope, mais tu peux m'appeler Penny si tu veux. Et... je voudrais, enfin, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes à la chorale de l'école.

Abasourdi, Paul la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Et comment savait-elle qu'il chantait? Devant l'air suspicieux du Panda, Pénélope agita la main.

\- Ah euh en fait c'est ton frère qui m'a dit que tu chantais...

\- Vraiment? Lequel?

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes beaucoup. C'est Gil, on a sympathisé en début d'année et quand il a su qu'il y avait une chorale, il m'a quasiment agressée en me disant "PAUL DOIT Y ALLER! IL AIME TROP CHANTEEER!" Donc me voilà... Alors, t'es intéressé?

Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'espoir. Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde dans cette chorale. Mais bon, au moins ça fera une distraction et c'était vrai qu'il aimait bien chanter. Pourquoi pas alors?

Le Panda adressa un grand sourire à Pénélope.

\- Ça marche, je veux bien aller à la chorale.

\- C'est vrai?! Trop cool!

SERPENTARD

Le Patron donna un violent coup de pied dans une vieille armure rouillée. Cette dernière s'écroula avec fracas, et l'insulta copieusement alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. "De quoi elle se mêle, cette abrutie?!" Vraiment, la fille lui portait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Elle se prenait pour leur mère ou quoi? C'était pas possible d'être aussi chiante, elle devrait retourner jouer à la poupée. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle soit sur leur dos constamment, à leur faire la morale, avec sa voix caquetante. "Putain de grognasse!"

Soudain le Patron se retrouva au sommet d'un escalier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au troisième étage. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, le Patron stoppa son mouvement en entendant un vague chuchotement. Intrigué, il avança doucement dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte sur la gauche. Le chuchotement se fit plus fort, et Patrick colla son oreille au loquet. Et ce qu'il entendit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Allez, ma belle, allez, viens... Regarde, j'ai du bon miam-miam.

L'air blasé, le Patron recula. Ça, c'était encore ce vieux fou de Perleni. On entendait des bruits étouffés d'explosion ainsi que des petits cris, et en regardant par le trou de la serrure, le jeune Sommet vit des flammèches s'échapper d'une boîte sur laquelle Perleni était penché. Il avait beau être professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce n'était en réalité qu'un timbré qui adorait les expériences et les créatures bizarres. Patrick se fit la réflexion qu'il s'entendrait sans doute très bien avec son père. Enfin, le garçon chassa ces pensées inutiles de son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-il à son père, cet incapable? Bizarre.

Un brusque caquètement retentit et le Patron fit volte-face.

\- Ah c'est toi, Peeves.

Devant le jeune Serpentard se tenait Peeves, esprit frappeur de son état, qui arborait un affreux sourire sous son chapeau orange. Peeves était la calamité de Poudlard, ou du moins essayait-il de l'être. Il adorait emmerd... agacer les élèves comme les professeurs, n'ayant de respect que pour le fantôme de Serpentard, l'effroyable Baron Sanglant.

\- Oh mais c'est mon poti-pote Patty!

\- Peeves... soupira Patrick en réfléchissant à comment utiliser l'esprit frappeur pour se distraire.

Le bonhomme fit une pirouette dans les airs, observant Patrick avec attention. Mais entre deux calamités, celle avec un cerveau avait plus de chances de l'emporter. Le Patron afficha un sourire des plus faux et lit distraitement les mains dans son dos.

\- Tu sais quoi, Peeves?

\- Quoi, Patty?

Le Patron dût se retenir de répondre par une insulte à cause de ce ridicule surnom.

\- Je viens de passer devant la porte du professeur Perleni...

\- Et alors? Il lui arrive quoi à ce vieux sénile?

\- Oh trois fois rien. Il a juste un hoquet épouvantable. Le pauvre vieux... Surtout qu'il est en train de ranger ses instruments, tu sais, ceux en verre de Hongrie, très fragiles et très chers.

L'esprit frappeur afficha une mine perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que le vieux shnock ait le hoquet?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais l'aider...

\- Hein? T'es malade? Jamais je...

\- Laisse moi finir, Peeves. Il faut juste que tu lui fasses peur pour que ça passe. Je sais que tu es le mieux placé pour aider ce pauvre Perleni. Comme ça, il ne risquera plus de casser malencontreusement ses instruments en verre, si tu vois où je veux en venir...

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Peeves et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Oooooh. Je comprends, il est de mon devoir d'aider de ce pas ce pauvre hère. Toujours un plaisir d'aider son prochain...

\- Au plaisir!

Le Patron regarda Peeves s'éloigner avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée. Où était-il...? Ah, là! Rogue discutant avec Rusard qui nettoyait une armure... C'était parfait. Se composant un visage affolé, le Patron les rejoignit rapidement.

\- Eh vous là! l'interpella le concierge. Interdit de courir dans les couloirs!

\- Du calme, Rusard, c'est un de mes élèves. Que se passe-t-il, Sommet?

Le Patron se tourna vers Rogue qui venait de prendre la parole. Étrangement, étrangement, il se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards que le Patron était le seul des Sommet à avoir la bienveillance de Rogue, voire être un de ses élèves favoris. On lui avait dit qu'il était devenu professeur il y a peu, mais que, grâce à ses compétences, Rogue était devenu rapidement directeur de la maison Serpentard. Et il n'hésitait jamais à avantager les élèves de sa maison au désavantage des autres. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall qui allait avantager les Gryffondors. Et ce n'était pas le Patron qui allait s'en plaindre.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur... C'est juste que j'ai cru bon de devoir vous prévenir qu'il risquerait d'y avoir des travaux dans cette aile du château.

\- Des travaux? Expliquez-vous.

\- Eh bien, je viens de croiser Peeves qui marmonnait à propos de faire exploser un professeur... en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur Perleni.

Rogue et Rusard échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter dans la direction du bureau. Au même instant, une explosion redoutable retentit, faisant s'ébranler chaque pierre du château. Une fumée jaunâtre se répandit dans les couloirs alors qu'une masse d'élèves sortait des classes, intrigués par le tapage. Un hurlement perça le brouhaha brusquement.

Vaguement inquiet, Patrick se mêla à la foule et rejoignit avec les autres la source de toute cette émotion. En arrivant devant le bureau, il remarqua que la porte avait été soufflée par l'explosion et que de nombreuses pierres du mur avaient été délogées. Une fille de troisième année se tenait près de la porte, les mains plaquées sur la bouche, tandis que Rusard et Rogue bloquaient la vue des curieux. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Peeves. La fille de troisième année tremblait de tous ses membres. Visiblement, elle avait été la première à être sur les lieux.

\- Il est mort... il est mort...

Patrick fronça les sourcils en entendant le faible murmure s'échappant des dents de la fille traumatisée. Un vent de panique commença à se répandre parmis les autres élèves. Rogue secoua la tête.

\- Ne dîtes pas de sottise, voyons! Si vous pensez vous rendre intéressante ainsi, vous vous trompez lourdement.

La fille blêmit à ces mots.

\- Mais je l'ai vu! Raide, effondré, il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus! Il est mort!

Elle commençait à avoir une crise d'hystérie en s'arrachant les cheveux quand on entendit une voix calme s'élever derrière le dos de Rusard, à l'intérieur du bureau.

\- Miss Fombelle, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'accompagner miss Garnet à l'infirmerie, je vous prie? Madame Pomfresh l'y rejoindra dans un instant.

Le coeur de Patrick faillit lui sortir par la bouche en entendant la voix de Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il déjà être là? On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard, c'était impossible, enfin, du moins, d'après le Prof qui avait cassé les oreilles du Patron tout l'été sur les règles de l'école. Alors comment?

Soudain il y eut un mouvement de foule et tout le monde se recula pour laisser passer le directeur accompagné d'un brancard flottant sur lequel se trouvait Perleni, inconscient et recouvert de suie. Dumbledore fit un petit signe de la main.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est loin d'être mort. En revanche, le professeur Perleni est dans l'incapacité d'assurer actuellement ses cours, aussi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'aura pas lieu. Il y aura une enquête naturellement. Maintenant, place.

Les élèves s'écartèrent respectueusement alors Rusard bondissait derrière Dumbledore en glapissant.

\- Cette fois-ci, Peeves est coincé! Il faut agir! Ce maudit esprit frappeur est allé trop loin! C'est inqualifiable!

\- Oui oui, Rusard. Plus tard. Nous verrons.

Et ils disparurent en tournant dans un couloir à droite. Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à discuter avec animation, certains ayant l'air inquiet, d'autres étant plutôt surexcités. Le Patron entendit une sorcière toute habillée de violet glousser.

\- Rhooo, attendez que je le dise à la Grosse Dame! Que c'est excitant.

Et elle sauta dans un autre tableau et disparut.

Le Patron haussa les épaules et l'oublia, préférant écouter les élèves.

\- J'ai toujours dit que Peeves était fou et qu'on devrait le bannir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a fait fort là. Agresser un professeur...

\- Non, la pire des punitions pour lui serait de passer une décennie enfermé avec le Baron Sanglant!

\- Euh, ça, je le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi.

\- Même pas à Tu-Sais-Qui?

\- Arrête de poser des questions stupides, veux-tu?

\- Mais quand même, Dumbledore doit agir. Il ne pas laisser passer ça.

\- Peeves a fait la blague de trop...

\- C'est plus une blague de mauvais goût. Que c'est drôle de manquer de tuer quelqu'un!

\- Mais... vous savez ce qui s'est passé exactement?

\- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que juste après l'explosion, Peeves s'est enfui dans les cachots, et qu'un élève l'a vu entrer dans le bureau juste avant.

Patrick se fit tout petit à cet instant.

\- Donc... on ne sait rien en définitive. Ça peut tout aussi bien être Perleni qui s'est fait sauté.

\- C'est vrai. On a toujours dit qu'il finirait par se faire exploser. De là à le faire littéralement...

\- En tout cas, il n'y a plus cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour le moment.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura un nouvel enseignant? Alors que l'année a bien commencé?

\- Si oui, faites qu'il soit compétent.

\- Rêve pas trop, c'est un poste maudit.

Le Patron s'éloigna finalement de la foule, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sifflotant la complainte de Mackie le Surineur, de l'Opéra de Quat'sous.


	9. Chapter 9

SERDAIGLE

Gil jouait sur sa game boy color, celle avec un pikachu dessus. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait ferme, même avec un jeu vidéo à la main. Depuis l'accident avec Perleni, il avait dû s'écouler au moins un bon mois, minimum. Mais toujours pas de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui pointerait le bout de son nez. Rien. Nada. Niet. Le professeur Dumbledore devait se casser la tête à trouver quelqu'un acceptant ce poste maudit. Il paraitraît même que Rogue pourrait avoir le poste qui l'intéressait plus que les Potions. M'ouais. Le Geek, lui, s'en moquait complètement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'ennuyait durant les heures libres supplémentaires. Et puis, Karen ne venait plus aussi souvent discuter avec lui. Le Geek se demandait bien pourquoi. Après tout, n'était-il pas une personne gentille avec qui discuter tranquillement? C'était sa maman qui lui avait dit. Apparemment, sur ce point-là aussi elle s'était trompée.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Gil éteignit sa console et la jeta machinalement dans l'herbe. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe tendre et contempla les nuages.

\- Je me fais CHIIIIIIEEEER! cria-t-il d'un coup, balançant ses poings dans les airs.

Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul, maintenant. Bientôt, on le confondrait avec le Hippie. Gé. Ni. Al.

Ronchonnant à voix basse, Gil se fit la réflexion que les nuages étaient jolis. Si, si, là, on dirait un mignon petit lapin qui sautait. Et là, un coeur rebondi.

\- Et meeeerde. Si je me mets à admirer les nuages comme un attardé, ça prouve que je suis vraiment niais. Je suis un bonhomme pourtant...

\- Euh, ça t'arrive souvent de parler tout seul?

Une voix claire rompit brusquement la rêverie du Geek. Se relevant rapidement, Gil s'aperçut que c'était Karen, plus rousse que jamais, et qui le regardait avec amusement. Rouge de honte, il s'épousseta la robe et se mit à balbutier.

\- Mmmh... Euh, ça fait... longtemps que tu es... là?

Se retenant d'éclater de rire, la jeune fille secoua la tête négativement.

\- Juste assez pour entendre ton petit monologue... Alors comme ça, tu es un bonhomme?

Le teint du Geek vira à un très beau rouge pivoine. Baissant les yeux, il commença à se triturer les mains.

\- Oui, bon, oublie ça, tu veux? Tu voulais me voir?

Karen eut la délicatesse de ne pas souligner la tentative évidente de Gil pour changer de conversation.

\- Pas vraiment, je t'ai juste aperçu depuis une fenêtre et je me demandais ce que tu fabriquais. Fin.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, pas grand chose.

Un long silence suivit, seulement ponctué par les soupirs du Geek qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Pour la quatre-vingt sixième fois, il se fit la réflexion que Karen était vraiment mignonne. Jolie, même. Aaaaah, il était vraiment nul.

\- Ah, au fait, j'avais complètement oublié, Gil, euh, le geek je veux dire. C'est bon, on a un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est officiel.

\- Hein, comment tu le sais?

\- Ben, c'est affiché sur la plupart des panneaux d'affichage depuis ce midi. En fait, ça m'étonne que tu ne les ais pas remarqués...

L'air de rien, Gil se mit à siffloter. Nooooon, c'est pas DU TOUT comme si certains magazines très, très bien illustrés l'avaient tenu occupé pendant une heure juste après la pause du midi.

\- Qui, moi? Ah, euh, je... Je devais être à la bibliothèque. Voilà, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr. La bibliothèque. M'enfin, ça paraît évident. Je ne faisais rien du tout qui pouvais être considéré comme intime, non, pas du tout, tu te trompes...

\- Wow, wow, je te crois, calme-toi! le coupa Karen, l'air suspicieux.

"Je suis débile, pathétique dirait Prosper!" pensa le Geek en gloussant bêtement. Pourquoi parlait-il autant? Débile, débile, débile!

Son amie haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

\- Enfin bref, ce professeur arrive au festin de ce soir.

\- Mais... ce soir, c'est le festin d'Halloween... Tu crois pas que...

\- Que quoi? Qu'il va nous sucer le sang? Ou bien nous dévorer vivants?

Là, le Geek commençait à en avoir marre d'être embarassé, surtout devant la fille qui lui plaisait. Bah quoi? C'était évident, non? Ses oreilles en avaient assez d'être en mode clignotant. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une tête agacée.

\- Et alors? J'ai le droit de m'inquièter, non? Arriver un soir d'Halloween, c'est pas rassurant des masses. Et puis, faut être timbré pour accepter ce job.

La rouqine ravala son gloussement railleur devant la tête du Geek et lui sourit plus gentiment.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des films. Je suis sûre qu'il sera un professeur très correct.

\- Qu'on aura qu'une année. Ils ne durent qu'une année. C'est astronomiquement prouvé, c'est Prosper qui me l'a dit.

\- Et tu crois tout ce que te dit ton frère?

\- Quand on connaît la taille de son cerveau, oui.

Vaguement décontenancée, elle reprit.

\- Non, mais tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore nous laisserait avec un psychopathe incapable? Bien sûr que non.

Peu rassuré, Gil finit par hocher la tête. Ils verraient bien ce de plus belle, Karen lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le château.

\- Allez, dépêchons-nous, sinon, on va être en retard pour le repas justement!

Le Geek se remit à rougir en la suivant, cette fois, non plus de honte, mais de plaisir.

POUFSOUFFLE

Le Hippie regardait boudeusement son assiette. Pourquoi le festin ne commençait-il pas déjà? Bon, il manquait la moitié des professeurs, ainsi que la plupart des élèves pour le moment. Mais tout de même. On le respectait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Hippolyte détestait, c'était bien le manque de respect envers qui que ce soit, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'une personne ou d'un coléoptère. Filice lui tira gentiment la manche.

\- Ben alors, ça va pas?

\- Si, si, gr... sister. J'ai fait. C'est tout.

\- Rhooo, tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes. T'auras tout le temps de te goinffrer avec ce festin d'Halloween.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura du gâteau au citron. J'adore le gâteau au citron.

Fronçant les sourcils avec un léger agacement, la fille ne répondit pas. En effet, elle avait repéré devant les portes en chêne massif deux de ses autres frères. Paul et Prosper avaient l'air de se disputer au sujet de quelque chose, mais Filice était trop loin pour entendre. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, ces deux-là ne risquaient pas de créer de vrais problèmes, contrairement à d'autres. D'ailleurs, Patrick n'était pas encore arriver, mais Alfrid était quant à lui déjà assis, attendant tranquillement son comparse. Filice lui fit un vague signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire gêné que lui rendit Alfrid au centuple.

Hippolyte observa le spectacle avant de remarquer:

\- Bah tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec lui, à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille faillit lui coller un pain dans les gencives avant de se rappeler que le second degrès, l'ironie et la méchanceté n'existait pas dans le monde merveilleux du Hippie. Elle afficha un nouveau sourire, quoique plus contrit.

\- M'oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien. Y a pas de mal à être amie avec un Serpentard, si?

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Hein, quoi? Tu m'as parlé, sister? J'avais décroché. C'était important?

\- Non. Rien du tout. Rendors-toi.

Hippolyte suivit son conseil et recommença à dodeliner de la tête au rythme d'une musique que lui seul entendait. Pour la trente-troisième fois de la journée, Filice soupira. Décidément, suivre la pensée de son frère s'avérait chaque jour plus dur que prévu. Mais il était quand même adorable quand il le voulait.

Arrachant la jeune fille à ses pensées, le noir se fit brusquement dans la salle. Un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre. Le festin d'Halloween allait pouvoir commencer. Une par une, toutes les bougies du ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle s'illumina d'une flamme tremeblotante. Les élèves battirent des mains, excités comme des puces, surtout pour les premières années dont c'était le premier Halloween à Poudlard. Filice aperçut Paul qui lui fait de grands signes en souriant, l'air ravi. "Il a l'air d'aller mieux... C'est bien." observa la fille avec satisfaction. Fallait dire, elle devait être tout le temps sur le dos de ses frères. Les mecs, mais quels nazes parfois.

Elle reporta son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci devisait gaiement avec le professeur Flitwick, le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements. Le discours sur le nouveau professeur viendrait sans doute plus tard. Ne voyant aucune nouvelle tête à la table des enseignants, Filice en déduisit que le dit nouveau professeur devait probablement être en retard. Bravo. Pour son premier jour en tant que professeur de Poudlard, il était en retard, c'était du joli. Elle ne put se retenir de siffler entre ses dents, l'air désapprobateur.

Hippolyte lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Y a pas de gâteau au citron. C'est la cata.

\- Mais noooon. Le dessert vient après. Là, ce sont les plats principaux, c'est normal que les gâteaux soient pas encore là.

\- Ouuuuuf! Tu me rassures! soupira avec joie le Hippie.

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop?

\- Pas du tout! J'était même prêt à signer une pétition pour mettre des gâteaux au citron!

Interloquée, Filice fit une tête très bizarre, limite comique.

\- Une... pétition?

\- LES PETITIONS, C'EST MA PASSIOn! se mit-il à crier jusqu'à ce qu'il se dasse étouffer par un morceau de potiron que lui fourra rapidement Filice dans la bouche.

\- Mmm... gneu... mmgh...

\- On parle pas la bouche pleine, c'est inélégant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'y te prend de gueuler comme ça? Je croyais que t'étais tout le tant "Cooool, gros."

Déglutissant péniblement, le Hippie avala une longue gorgée d'eau. L'air essoufflé, il se tourna vers sa soeur.

\- J'ai failli... mourir...

\- Estime-toi heureux d'être vivant alors.

\- C'était génial! J'ai vu des licornes arc-en-ciel! On recommence?

La fille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ressemblant furieusement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Ils continuèrent de gentiment se disputer jusqu'à ce que le dessert n'arrive, avec des gâteaux au citron, au plus grand bonheur d'Hippolyte.

A ce moment-là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Un homme très grand, musclé entra, une crinière de cheveux gris noués en natte dans le dos et le visage émacié. Aussitôt qu'il rejoignit l'estrade où se trouvait la table des enseignants, le silence se fit dans la salle toute entière. Personne n'osait souffler mot. L'homme dardait son regard d'acier sur les visages des étudiants, semblant chercher une victime. Dumbledore finit par se lever et se mit à côté du nouvel arrivant en souriant. Posant sa main sur l'épaule musculeuse du sorcier aux cheveux gris, le directeur déclara joyeusement:

\- Voici, mes chers enfants, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous présente le professeur Fenrir. C'est un sorcier émérité qui a voué sa vie à la lutte contre les Arts Noirs. Je vous prie de lui réserver un chaleureux accueil.

Des applaudissements inquiets et timides retentirent avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne.

\- Donc, le professeur Fenrir a eu l'amabilité d'accepter le poste, ô combien difficile, d'enseignant de notre équipe. Mais vous en avez sans doute assez d'écouter le vieillard que je suis. Professeur Fenrir?

\- Merci, Dumbledore, je vais finir de me présenter.

Le silence se fit encore plus écrasant quand Dumbledore retrourna s'asseoir.

\- Jeunes gens, je ne vais pas vous raconter de mensonges. Les Forces du Mal, je les ai vues à l'oeuvre toute ma vie. Et je les ai combattues avec toute la force que je possèdais. Aussi, suis-je sans doute la personne la mieux qualifiée pour vous enseigner comment vous défendre contre ces sournoiseries. Vampires, goules, spectres, monstres en tout genre... Loup-garous. Je les ai tous affrontés et vaincus. La vermine, ça s'élimine. C'est pourquoi je ne tolérerai aucune forme de feignantise durant mon cours. Si vous ne voulez qu'une bête sanguinaire comme un loup-garou vous étripe, vous feriez mieux d'être sérieux et attentifs. Le Mal règne. Mais on peut le combattre assez fort pour qu'il ne se relève plus. Merci.

Et sur ces mots, il alla s'asseoir sur le siège libre à la table des enseignants. Un moment de flottement passa, puis les élèves se mirent à chuchoter de plus en plus fort. Filice avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

Puis elle avait vu le regard terrifié qu'il avait. Que son frère avait. Qu'allait-il leur arrivé? Inconcient de tout ce qui se passait, Hippolyte mastiquait nochalemment son dessert. Sentant que Filice était bizarre, il releva la tête.

\- Un bout de gâteau au citron?


End file.
